Tau'ri Furling :First Contact, Alliance REVISED
by stargatewatcher
Summary: During the Milky Way's Anti-Ori War, SG-2 encounters Furlings, SG-1 follows. All SG-related personnel look forward to the Furlings aiding them. When the Furling do,they help to turn one major upcoming tide in this war against the fundamentalist fanatics.
1. An Interrupted, Much Needed Weekend

**An Interrupted, Much-Needed Weekend**

It had been a pretty routine workweek at the SGC. Routine for the SGC at least, and in the time it'd had to deal with Earth's current major alien threat , it was indeed routine. Tau'ri who didn't work with/for the US's secret Department of Homeworld Security (including the SGC) might be entirely overwhelmed briefly, to know about the exploratory/defensive organization's work.

The SGC's flagship gate-team, SG-1, had been dealing with the Ori for a while. Among their many powerful and ruthless enemies they had ever faced , the Ori seemed to be the most dangerous to face. They were the closest to having godlike powers, being ascended beings, and were completely ruthless in winning control over all the unfortunate living beings they knew to exist in the universe.

In an accident caused by SGC associate Vala Mal Doran, the Ori found out there was plenty of life teeming in the Milky-Way Galaxy. That, very unfortunately included Earth; Earth people were just so consistently lucky now, weren't they? And sometimes their luck had just kept getting better and better in short periods of time.

But, frankly, to their great credit, the SGC had managed again to ameliorate this dire situation, so they incurred no Ori-related incidents for a relatively relaxing two weeks. Through human ingenuitysome help from their allies, they'd annoyingly outwitted the Ori and their lapdog priors (former regular humans made by a ridiculously high degree of genetic tampering).

The Ori were a major thorn in the side of the USA government, Homeworld Security, SGC, and all freedom-loving peoples in the universe who had the GRAVE misfortune to ever run into these crusading fanatics. The relevant USA government secret ops and their foreign allies in the International Oversight Agency had managed to also jab thorns right into the Ori's figurative sides too. Yup, the Ori had realized that the Tauri (Earth humans) were very resilient and had become even determined to remove this bothersome thorn, preventing them from dominating the poor victimizable cultures of the milky way galaxy.

These so-called "inferior infidels" somehow managed several times to foil the Ori in their overall attempting to continue shamelessly deceiving their mortal followers, and gain newly converted victims. The Ori were getting frustrated that these mere mortals repeatedly outwitted their well trained single Orici, single Doci, Piors, and soldiers. If these dark ascended beings rested during weekends, they probably longed for weekends to take a break from hardily scheming only to have the Tau'ri involved heroically stop them, sometimes at the very last minute. And so, at least at this very point in time, the SGC found the Anti-Ori War to be proceeding manageably, and so they were going to take this predicted phase of time to prepare for encountering future difficulties, as well getting some vital r&r.

Major General Jack O' Neill felt quite exhausted, having worked more than his usual 80 hrs that week. He had eaten, showered, and slept, as well as spent all his free time on call at Cheyenne Mountain' SGC bunker. He was looking forward to chowing down lot o good wholesome junk the newly arrived OldWest Coast Buffet , then perhaps watching a bigscreen movie in his residential state of Colordao with Colonel Samantha Carter, Free Jaffa Nation /Jaffa-Tauri Liason-in-Chief Teal'c, and archaeologist/anthropologist/linguist/diplomat good ol' Danny-Boy Jackson.

Colonel Samantha Carter stuck her head into Jack O'Neill's plush office, at least plush by military standards. "Jack,you look like you'er ready to call it the end of your workday. So am I finally. I think I'm done working on everything I need to do and all the unofficial tasks I do using my spare time. "Wow, Carter", Jack said. "Imagine that. For once, Samantha Carter has no urge to work overtime at the SGC investigating advanced scientific concepts and alien inventions or inventing/tweaking her previous inventions. Are you feeling a bit strange today, Sam? A bit not your usual fun-avoiding self it would seem? " Sam only grinned knowingly with quickly raised eyebrows."

O'Neill then added "Really hoping those other two show up quickly, I'm quite impatient to finally get the hell off this confining way-below-ground-base."

Just then, they could hear Teal'c and Daniel coming down the hall, discussing whether a neutrally-minded gamer would favor the Tomb Raider/Uncharted: Drake's fortune games or the Halo/Crysis games.

Other than the two men agreeing that hard-core fans of either genre would ultimately end up favoring either genre, the two men were enthusiastically arguing away, but not agreeing at all. Teal'c had been purchasing many X-Boxes and shipping them to the Free Jaffa Nation's temporarily-relocated resistance headquarters. He figured the bored jaffa would rather like them, and it would help them experience a more similar entertainment quality to the Tau'ri. Most Jaffa had been too busy slaving away for their exploitative false-god masters over the centuries to experience such fun mediums of entertainment or to develop homegrown versions with similar functions.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------[flashing forward in this story's plot]-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the middle of debating video games, they heard Sgt Siler saying "Unscheduled offworld activation."

O Neil looked up in tremendous frustration at their long weekend being interrupted, stomped his foot and said, l said "[the four ancient races] superdamn them if our base alarm is sounding b/c of those power-hungry, megalomanical, galactic/universal pestilent, evilly persistent, ruthless, parasitic, energy-sapping, soul-buying, deceiving, tastelessly god-posing, overly dramatic, genocidal, brainwashing, nothing-better-to-do than committing tasteless acts of evil…. "

"It is fine to be talking in principle, but you should also keep walking conscientiously and safely O'Neill." said Teal'c smirking moderately. "You are coming the closest to meeting Daniel Jackson's unbroken record of causing casualties just walking down the corridors of this base!"

He gently taking him by the arm to move him forward in safe manner for himself and for others behind and in front of him. Sam and Daniel struggled behind them to keep up with the superhuman Jaffa.

When they got to the gateroom, O'Neill greeted Sergeant Harriman w/ a nod and quick wave and said, "Well, Walt—I'm guessing this is definitely a positive occurrence of an emergency level."

Harriman grinned with his eyes gleaming and his mouth corners upturning excitedly, nodding continously. "Oh yeah, general. You'll want to brace yourself for the exciting, positively shocking nature of this news."

O'Neill responded. "Well., the most positive I can think of is one of our SG team just found how to miraculously defeat the Ori in two minutes."

Walter Harriman "Well, not nearly _that_ good. But not so shabby either in any way. SG2 just found some Furlings on planet SG-1's been to before, and Colonel Hinsworth just confirmed she believes undoubtedly that it is them!!!!"


	2. Conversating With an Elf Via Malp

**Intial Encounter Via MALP**

Former SG-1 leader O'Neill and all four current SG-1 members Carter, Jackson, there in the gateroom felt and looked stunned. Except for Colonel Cam Mitchell, that is. Dr. Carolyn Lam was keeping confined in the base infirmary, with the aid of two Marine Force Recon veterans who were armed with dart rifles, in case he should unwisely act recalcitrantly and leave before she discharged him.

The four SGC bigshots in the rarely-changed-over-the–years gateroom stood in the control room overwhelmed with curiosity, excitement, and anticipation. They had worked with the rare-and-special SGC for about nine years now, discovering much of what their galaxy and loosely, the universe, had to offer. That included meeting three-quarters of the Alliance of Four Great Races. But now they would meet the fourth one, which until now had remained elusively unfound, as well as being virtually unknown about any to any level deeper than the very top of the surface level.

Daniel Jackson started to get enthused which he always did in these kind of situations. "Now we can find out their cultural norms as related to their mythology if they have any, and boy would I like to find out the inner working of their elegant language", he said, barely able to maintain a calm composure. Of course, nobody heard the good archaelogist completely because he speakk yet even more quickly when he

Sam Carter then said "I can't wait to learn about the fundamental underlying concepts their technology's based on! I wonder if they were at least the second most-advanced of the four overall, and maybe even more advanced in some ways than the Ancients."

Jack then said partially casually"I, for one hope they've got some big-honkin space guns they'll use on our behalf to jump start the final "butt-whuppin" of those omni-annoying Ori. "

Teal'c went last, saying" Are u not forgetting the big question: to inquire if they make any desserts similar to cake?" he said with a one-sided big grin looking O'Neill straight in the eye. Tealc's sense of humor had improved exponentially since he had been living among the Tau'ri.

"Maybe we should learn first from the colonel what they look like," Sergeant Harriman said as he gazed at them all for a moment.

"Gosh Walter, you really deserve a raise, as I've said time and time again. In fact, I'm about to submit this work-years budget requests to the Pentagon. I won't forget to bug them about adding at least a few thousand to yours for outstanding work and for your long years serving in the airforce."

"Say, thanks general." Walter said. "My wife kept saying it was high time I received a raise. After all, I've done my work pretty conscientiously for my time here, and the children are about to attend college" he said seriously but amusedly.

"Right he is" O'Neill said with an affirming smile.

"Sorry to interrupt you, Walt" Colonel Lauren Rebecka "Beck" Hinsworth shot in. "But I think our Furling contacts are just as eager to met you and at least start communicating through the MALP. Oh, and they resemble the elves of JRR Tolkien's Lord of the Rings", except their grooming, clothing, and crafted possesion is much more futuristic sci-fi, at least on the level of the Ancients."

"Now I heard that" an eloquent-sounding voiced said mischeviously." "May I?" he seemed to be asking Becky." "Why of course terminik edukil" she said. "In the Furlingaian language, that roughly means Ph.D. Professor she said.

A male Furling with medium-length dark-brown hair and a futuristic official uniform like SG archaelogists wore stepped up to the MALP camera. He looked friendly, benevolent, and a bit aloof like Daniel Jackson might look. "Greetings personnel of the Tau'ri United States airforce Stargate Command " he said. I am Liann of the Furling. I am a combination what our Tau'ri friends, children of the Alterans, might call an archaeologist and an anthropologist. Forgive my poor English, as I haven't spoken it for more than eight thousand year up until now. I find it very fortuitous that both of our exploration teams were on this planet today. We are just reacquainting ourselves with some mutual friends, the Asgard. They spoke very highly of you, and said in another thousand years, with what they termed "human ingenuity" you would be churning out scientific theories and technology just a bit le advanced than the Furling and the Asgard. Remarkable, and well-done. "

" And now to the matter at hand. We have made first _re_contact with the Tauri. have, in the past, left your galaxy for too long and discontinued giving aid, due to some of our leaders believing we had negatively interfered in the course of human civilization. They felt the humans were too primitive to benefit well from us using our advanced knowledge to help them. We had taken over the role a teachers of the Earth peoples from the Asgard, a they returned to the Ida Galaxy to attend to some very pressing matters. That, and the fact that the Alterans were enraged at us for it, after some rogue Furling elements had developed an eventually hostile artificial intelligence for our ships, causing our Alteran allies considerable trouble. For those 2 reasons, we left for the Milky Way Galaxy for the Olympus Galaxy. But, as cultures do, we've reassessed having done so all this time, and feel differently now. Our Presiding-Exectif has been informed we remade contact; he is very excited and would like to meet his counterpart, the President of your United States. For now though, we might get acquainted, that is, our uh, task team with yours? We can take turn visiting Team Headquarters. We've refurbished structures on this planet so they are no longer as barren and lonely as you experienced last time,' he said.

………………………………………………Flashing forward in the plot…………………………………………………………….

With Mitchell finally well, O'Neill decided to suit up and join his former SG team to visit the Furling Sanctuary Planet they'd been on. In just no more than six months, he was going to be promoted to Lt. Gen and Assistant Head of Homeworld Security, and he wouldn't be going offworld often, if at all. He relished this last opportunity to do that, as it was one of the biggest finds he would ever observe in his career.

The four SG-1 members stood in front of the embarkation room's ramp, with O'Neill leading in front.

"I'm breaking an unwritten rule today" he said with a charming grin. I'll be the fifth member of SG-1 today, as well as the de-facto leader. Yup. Sorry, Cam. Sorry, Sam. The ever-power-hungry General O'Neill is grabbin the reins of this ol' gateteam operation for one last time."

"Well, that's one way to look at it , general. I look at it as you' directly directing us, kind of like like you usually do via malp, but in closer physical proximity, and observing/analyzing firsthand" Mitchell wittily responded.

"Hey, Mitch…' O'Neill said grinning slyly. 'Do I detect you implying that I don't direct my SG-teams in an well-informed manner when I travel through the gate?" "

"Well, no,' Mitchell said cheekily, "But since you mentioned it, I'm gonna be big jerk and assert a little that, yes,.." "

I am sorry, O'Neill and Cameron Mitchell" Teal'c said, with a energetic grin. "But do you not notice, O'Neill that when you act as a wise-aleck, you encourage Colonel Mitchell do also be a wise-aleck in turn. In fact, you two could parlay back and forth for an entire day. _Please do not do so_. I am rather sure that in timingly keeping our appointment, we shall meet pleasant people and see pleasant scenery instantaneously. I, for one, have been stuck underground for decades, and am impatient to be above-ground in the open air for a bit. Are you not?'

Jack O'Neill got the point, striding forwards up the ramp toward the familiar ring. He suddenly stopped.

"Ha, betchyou all thought I was gonna walk right into the incoming event horizon, he said. Well. Actually, I almost thought I was going ta do that. Eah, no I wasn't!"

"_Told ya_ you need to be out on missions more often, General' Mitchell remarked." He was about to continue again when Teal'c shot him a tired, narrow-eyed look, and clued all in that he was going to walk forward right ahead of O'Neill, being the first to step into the event horizon.

Jack put one hand up signaling Teal'c to let him have the right of way. Teal'c smiled satisfiedly and nodded his head at O'Neill, gesturing far with his right hand toward the gate, for him to lead the way.

O'Neill hurriedly strode up to his favorite circular gate. No matter how many times he heard someone elaborate on the wormehole-rekated physics of how the gate functioned to transport humans light-years away, his right brain hemisphere still was amazed at the concept.

He stepped one inch in front of the gate, waiting to step all the way through and be demolecularized, then hurled forward in space to end up deposited on a planet gazillions of miles away.


	3. Authors request to Reader

You've come this far in reading my story. I'd like to thank you.

I also would like to request you to please review it briefly. Just go to whatever length you find convenient to write. I've gotten so many different readers who at least access this story, and some of them have read it twice or more.

But, I can't fathom why I only got 1 review so far. And I had to solicit it, although my reader still deserves much credit, b/c I asked him to r+r my story, and he graciously exceeded my minimum request. A huge thank you to fellow Stargate ff author _The Hypocrite._

Needless to say, many of you probably wanted to see a new story chapter, so sorry to dissappoint. Unsurprisingly, I'm like all other site authors—I love getting at least a few reviews, and how well and how soon I post the next volume of intended content in the series is quite related to how soon and how many reviews I get.

If I find I have to keep actively scrounging for reviews, I might just be motivated only enough post new content again only all the way to next year in July. At worst, I'll stop posting new 'Tauri-Furling' content.


	4. Revisting Near A Paradise Lost

**A Revisit Near A Paradise Lost**

Jack O'Neill stepped quickly through the circular gate. He came through with an inquisitive look and energetic smile.

An ultra-advanced digital display board hovered in midair, saying in English words, 'The Furling warmly welcome SG-1 of the Earth's United States, coming to us on planet P3LYW2. A delegation of beaming Furling dignitaries stood to their left, dressed in varying clothing, but with informal sashes of office draped diagonally across their clothing, They all looked regal, but at the same time, modest and very friendly. And, as these were modern times and the Furlings were O'Neill and SG-1 immediately recognized the shortest elf, Liann. He was about 5'7''.

Terminik Edukil Liann smiled warmly and sincerely. Then he paused for a second. "I thought perhaps you might want to verify that we really are the Furlings, not simply beings posing as Furlings. We've also explored the universe for millions of years, very occasionally encountering beings who've claimed to be people they're not. It I also a good way to 'break the ice' between us, as our human friends say in the Earth English dialect. And so, I shall now turn over the speakership to Science Officer Alrin, if no one objects to it."

Sam Carter took the floor for the Tau'ri. "I'd sure be interested, as a major science enthusiast. Any other takers? She glanced at the rest of her team.

Jack, Daniel, Teal'c, and Cam Mitchell all nodded simultaneously and enthusiastically.

Mitchell piped in, saying "I read about your mind-boggling contraption when I was familiarizing myself with SG-1's past experiences. Never did get a chance to checkout this contraption. Now I get to make up for missing out on the fun these folks had from before I showed up . "

O'Neill added, "New guy on the team. Pretty bright, capable fellow though, nonetheless"

A tall, blonde-haired Furling dressed in nearly all whitish-yellow clothing nodded, smiling at O'Neill and SG-1. 'Well, my friendliest greetings to you , new friends. It's a pretty good day for experiencing concepts of the natural science! I see Dr. Colonel Samantha Carter is here too. I know you'll be the most excited, Colonel Carter. I helped design this device, and I was exhilarated and mystified when I first observed it activated. And I imagine you must have a few hundred questions to inquire of about its inner workings. I promise I'll explain them all to my you, fellow scientist, and might I add, a quite prominent one too. First let me demonstrate this technological delight to verify our identity.'

Sam's eyes lit up (not in the way Jolinar might effect when she was symbiotically bonded to her and physiologically inducing her eyes to do so).

Alrin pressed a few buttons on a long armband he wore on his left wrist. It contained tens of different-colored buttons and a shiny display screen which Sam deduced displayed the action he was initiating. He then seemed to be verbally authorizing this high-clearance action. Suddenly, from above the clouds came a colossal, radiant, round, golden beam of light which they barely had time to register. It deposited an equally colossal, immaculate rhombus-shaped object that looked just like the Furling arch they saw last time, but it was about 100 times larger. This larger version of the first transport arch SG-1 had seen was made from an immaculate, grey-shaped

Sam stared wide-eyed and raising both brows, simply awed. Being the astrophysicist Samantha Carter, she 'Woooowwww…..!! Is it just me, or does that transport-beam travel even faster than the Asgards? Or yet also the Alterrans'?! Your transport-beam technology is advanced beyond any other civilization's we've seen yet.'

The Furling scientist paused, smiled modestly, and said 'Well, in this particular technological field we happen to have surpassed the Alterrans, though to be fair I should note that we have been in continued existence on this plane longer than the Alterrans. Though technically, my father Alwin, who initiated developing this device, voluntarily de-elevated himself back to this existence-plain to help Edhae-kind. To him, his appropriate time on this existence plane wasn't over yet, as we still hadn't completely driven the Tchro'ull aggressors from our galaxy.

'Two things' Daniel Jackson interjected. 'Well, first, I know for the first time that a non- Alterran, non-Human species managed to achieve the supremely difficult endeavor of ascension'. And in connection, I guessed you were all trying to help the people on this planet to ascend, as the Alterrans called it. Second, are you talking about the _Trolls_?

'A prominent part of the Terrans' intriguing Earth mythology ' Teal'c said suddenly, repeatedly nodding slightly. Teal'c loved reading up on Earth mythology. He just hadn't realized who the elves and trolls he read about would turn out to be.

'Yes, Alrin said.' I heard from our Asgard friends that the main group of Tchro'ulls are in the Pegasus Galaxy, where your satellite branch, Stargate Atlantis Command, has been courageously and successfully fighting them. What's more, they are nearly completely turning the tide of the war against this sinister race. We know humans know these beings as the Wraith. In time, speaking of your Pegasus expedition, we shall send, with your consent, a contingent of one of our our finest Exploration-Reconaissance personnel to the Atlantis Base to assist with battling them. I hear the Tch'ro'ull numbers have been dwindling considerably, but the sooner we succeed in ridding the Pegasus of those flesh-consuming creatures, the better.

'By the way, considering you may notice that although technically your race is what the Nox might call 'young' in number of years of existence compared to the 4 Allegedly 'Great' Elder Races, we do are much more optimistic towards your abilities. We have seen time and time again that wisdom is not so necessarily directly linked with age. More importantly, it is one's general quality of mind that determines how wise they are. Your kind, after all, have successfully defeated the Goa'uld due in great part in utilizing your available resources well. '

O'Neill looked very enthused and grateful to hear what Liam had just said. ' Wow, now I think you get us pretty well. None of that your too young to interact with u on a higher level than the current one…. Jargton. And we also got _really_ lucky to have accidentally met friends like the Asgard too who saved our behinds. Turned into a mutually beneficial alliance, as well as a true friendship in the deepest vense of the . We were more than happy to bend over backward to help each other in the direst situations.'

Liann's eyes lit up and he 'Ah, yes; the Asgard. Truly a noble race, besides just being one of the eldest, most advanced races ever to travel the stars. From the time we joined the Great Alliance up until we left our Milky Way extragalactic base we were kindred spirits. We tended to hold more of the specific ideals than any other two races in the alliance. It has been a greatly joyful friendship, one which we have recently reinvigorated. Speaking of them, our mutual friend Thor has announced that he will be coming to visit the Stargate Command, as he now has much more leisure time to spare.'


	5. Through the Giant Arch and Back Again

Author's Note:I borrowed the Der'kal race from a author named s091011 who wroe a fan-screenplay for a desired Stargate SG-1 sasons 13-17.

**Wathing Travellers Go Through The Giant Arch And Back**

The elf dressed the most formally and most upscale of all the elves present interrupted before someone else could. "I am called Narcill, and I am the Furling Ambassador-Designate to Earth" he declared. He continued on. "I am very sorry to interrupt. Please do not verbally lash out at me, the proverbial 'messenger', but I feel the need to do my sometimes evil job of moderating in considering time constraints during meetings."

"So as it has passed, my superiors have proposed that since Tau'ri might have 'weekly rest days' just like we do, we could take the days to get ourselves casually acquainted with our counterparts. After all, while we are quite certain that the Ori are not able to, for at least twelve more days to the Milky Way Galaxy, both our peoples might act wisely to use the weekly rest-days to replenish our energies to fight most effectively in this upcoming battle. We shall, hopefully, soon be friends and allies in executing our mutual agenda to check the Ori from establishing a foothold anywhere outside their home galaxy, and be proceeding with our worthy endeavor." Both parties by this point in time, judging from the fact that they were living beings and had been overworked since a time they couldn't, needed to utilize their week-end. "So we thought perhaps we might take turns hosting weekend retreats in each others' respective homeworlds. If you accept, then you will choose who hosts whom first. Hopefully, we shall become quite mutually acquainted by the time our head of state, the High Consul meets with your head of state, the National President, to discuss realization of the points of our treaty for mutual aid and defense."

The ambassador paused and glanced politely and respectful, but with the characteristic warmth that Jack and SG-1 was beginning to notice these Furling elves seemed to have. He quipped, "In short, I am advocating to take a weekend vocational retreat in order to avoid taking a military retreat and succeeding in making the Ori aggressors take retreat much earlier. Please forgive my atempted witticism."

Everyone present burst into a round of laughter and cheering.

Earth ambassador-designate to the Furlings Joe Faxon nodded his head vigorously toward Narcill. "Now no one can say that we diplomats don't have a sense of humor" he quipped in turn. "And not to mention we occasionally use it to great effect."

Narcill smiled back with his lit-up eyes and nodded in amused agreement.

Colonel Mitchell thoughfully nodded his head in response. "Well, pretty slick; these folks have developed the concept of weekends just like we have" he thought with a smile. Remembering the concept from his psychology, he wondered perhaps it was an archetype among many races inhabiting the universe. It didn't really matter of course in the long run. The fact is, they felt a common ground with the elves. "They can't be anywhere near boring and humorless at this rate." He felt pretty thrilled and impressed with these new allies. Mitchell was the kind of team member who, like O'Neill, felt uncomfortable just a tiny bit suspicious about virtually personality-lacking races like the Aschen."

After they finished the conversation, Sam, Teal'c and Mitchell finally got to go through the giant arch, which they looked very enthused about. Teal'c had been pondering what it would be like to step through that thing in between their various conversations with the Furling delegation. He had witnessed many technological wonders of advanced races in his time working with the SGC. This particular one wouldn't pale in comparison to any, at all. Besides the Sodan warriors, if any jaffa ever unceasingly tried to belittle him over having supposedly seen many and/or more sophisticated elder races' advanced technology, he could add his new friends' his transportation arch to his list of experiences.

As for Daniel, he had forgotten about and/or kept putting off his eating for the whole day AGAIN. He knew from some past experiences that he would get motion-sick from traveling in such a manner on such an unfilled stomach. So he wisely passed up the offer which Some elven personnel also decided to go through with them for moral support and to help them return back from their destination arch.

Alwin stayed behind to accompany Jack O'Neill and Daniel Jackson and monitor the arch trip from their departure end.

When all intended travelers lined up in a straight vertical line with hand joined, Sam Carter took the lead in stepping through. There was a display screen of a highly elegant-looking plastic right next to the arch opening which had a digitized representation of each traveler's physical body with numerical data next to it written in Furling script w/ an English translation next as well.

As soon as everyone had stepped through, the arch emitted a thin beam of the same purple light. Alwin nodded hi head slightly and said "Ta-da. I think that word is an Earth Idiom and I hope I am using it correctly . " He pointed to the object levitated in the air by the beam—it looked like a standard-SG-1 issued handgun. Like the one Sam would be carrying. Alwin smiled at noticing Jack's wide eyes. I whispered to Colonel Carter to tell her I would alert the device to recognize all projectile-baed firearms and exclude them from being transported. The screen suddenly changed to a grinning Sam.

"Hey general!" she said. "This machine is absolutely incredible! Did you know we just travelled _three _whole planets away to a counterpart arch? And also, if you noticed, when I went through, the effect touched the three companions right next to me before they even stepped up to the energy emission."

"Wow! Holy smokes, people! I 'd say this fine contraption has abilities this are really close to Ancient tech's abilities or actually further ahead!" O'Neill remarked.

"And that is not all,O'Neill," Teal'c remarked with a highly-satisfied grin. Alwin's brilliant aides also attempted to explain to us how we could set this arch we are in front of to dial your stargate over there, and transport us through there instead of to your arch." "I shall see you presently", he said as he headed straight for the arch opening." "We must maintain our schedule to rendezvous with Thor this evening for rest and relaxation and mutual acquaintance."

Daniel crosed his arms firmly and moved his upper and lower teeth while rolling his tongue around. "Well, looks like they can give the Alterrans a run for their money, or come pretty close at the very least w/ this beam-right-through-stargate ability. I wonder if our friends had developed this technology around the time the ancients had it? "

Jack half-grinned confidently. "Hell yeah," he said. "I found too many of those Ancients to be overconfident. Might as well call those ones the 'Arrogants'. This word does have four letters in common with 'Ancients' after all," he snickered and put out his empty hands. "In any event, even if the Furling natural scientitsts and engineers had just caught up to Merlin and Morgana's level of beaming technology, it's still pretty damn impressive. Merlin and Morgan probably made that thing in the medieval ages around King Arthur's time right? So theFurlings responsible for developing this tech concept developed it only a few hundred years afterwards. But, even so, the Furling nation'still developed tranport beams much faster than teh Ancient non-ring ones we've seen in our experiences. THAT counts for a lot. Why don't we consult our friend Alwin here? "

Alwin had been looking on and listening to to their conversation and smiled. "I am sorry for accidentally eavesdropping on your conversation, General O'Neill and Dr. Jackson."

"Oh, don't be silly, Alwin. Uh, what I mean is you did no harm doing something that wasn't your fault ; so don't feel bad about it. Oh, and feel free to call me Jack by he way. I'm not such a formal person."

"Like everything Jack just said, Alwin. We were talking up a storm, after all" Daniel addded. "You can call me Daniel by the way. All my friends do."

"I will do so, jack and Daniel. Now, if I may answer your very good question, we just developed the actual concept of transport-beaming matter through an active Stargate five hundred years ago. The Alterans preceded us by quite a while."

"So about three hundred years after the Ancients developed theirs", Daniel said to Alwin and O'Neill. "Still, not too shabby by the standards of the Four Great Races Alliance in anyway, really.

"Well, I doubt the Ancients have any device that can transport you to the nearest planet from here THAT fast according to the English digitized manual I saw for the arch device. At that speed, a traveller would probably feel like the planet just zoomed into their space, and not that they zoomed into its space."

"Quite right, Jack. I'm delightfully suspecting you have a strong science background which I was unaware of before," the elven science officer deduced.

"Uh, not quite" Jack said. "I mean, I studied science sufficiently for a layperson to have a fair understanding of a tiny few advanced science concepts."

"Although Jack's made quite a few advanced-knowledge deductions that most of the rest of us, have missed. Oh, and when we take in the fact that his brain was advanced enough to subconcsciously understand and apply the basic technological concepts in the Ancients' Knowledge Repository, he's really a lot brighter than he admits to being. He just doen't like having to use his brain to think about scientific concepts," Daniel said for Jack.

"Why, thank you for speaking up _for me, Jackson_!" O'Neill said a bit resentfully.

"I guess you're welcome, _O'Neill_" Daniel retorted.

"Heh, heh" Alwin chimed in. "You remind me a bit of myself, Jack" he said. "You see, it wan't that I was incompetent, when it came to me thinking and acting militarily. I just didn't enjoy it and so I never tried very hard. But when I attended the undergraduate program I did, I needed to pass a handgun operation test, but procrastinated practicing for a while." "I finally practiced studiously the days immediately before the mandatory firearms exam. At the time, we were being attacked by a group of enemies called the Chr'alls, which Terrans might now as the Trolls and some of the galaxy might know as the Der'kal. Our defense executor and education executor convinced our Legating Branch of the importance of even academic students learning to defend themelves. It passed a law which required all college students wishing to graduate must be able to pass. After all, the Ch'rall enjoyed infiltrating our world and employing suicide-attacks to wear us down. I procrastinated for my firearms usage demonstration test until I realized the day loomed right ahead of me. To compensate for my lack of this basic soldiering and law-enforcing and thus graduate w/o spending my entire summertime, I managed to cram sufficiently gun-practicing into entire Furling day-units of unceaing concentrated preparing. When I finally got down to the day before I would receive my diploma for my hard-earned academic achievements, I passed he test rather splendidly. The drill instructor even told me he felt I could enlist in the Craft-Borne Boarding Corps. Of course, I declined to pursue that endeavor,a sI had planned out a lifetime career practicing scientific discovery."

"Yes, you really do remind me of me in your example story" the general replied.

"Yes, we remind each other of each other in that respect" the science officer said. "Knowing you have only a minimal interest in science, I apologize that I cannot entertain you so skillfully." "You strike me as a more of a person who enjoys supervising and doing safety-providing and physical excercises and physical prowess-games." " In that case, you would probably like to speak to Tertiary-General Lekilis. He has been occupied with a pressing concern and so could not be present at th ebeginning of this rendez-vous. He is your direct counterpart and his military rank is the exact equivalent of yours."

"Makes sense, O'Neill said said.

Just then, Sam Carter tapped her CO on he shoulder from behind. She caused him to jump 3 inches upwards into the air.

When he had landed back on the ground, Jack complained. "Ah, Carter!" "Why'd you do that?" "And why'd I just jump ten feet upwards in response?"

"She did'nt wish to rudely interrupt your lively conversations. I have learned much from them," a 6'2" elf dresed in what looked like the elven equivalent of a BDU stepped forward. "Although regrettably, she startled you significantly." "I am the up-to-the-present absentee Tertiary General who will be your counterpart and direct liasion for our great endeavor" he said. "And do no worry about looking foolish from what you just did." "It's a natural reaction, epecially from a soldier who has refelexes like that."

Jack realized that according to the potential speed of thus amazing giant arch, Sam would have been late. He was so engrossed in the conversation at the moment he hadn't realized he would havde arived maybe 30 minutes ago "How long were you standing there behind me? You should've arrived back at this planet about 29.9 minutes ago, acording to the schematics "

"Oh, 28.9 whole minutes sir. Quite close. And I have an inkling that you comprehend the nerdy sciences much more than you let on. Clearly, you do. After all, when you deduced the proces by which Cassie was pychokinetically moving the chess pieces employing magnetism in the process."

"Dope! I blew my cover, I guess! Really hopin to not do that!" he exclaimed.

He then turned to Lekilis just as Sam was about to introduce him personally. "Forgive my rudeness. You must be Tertiary General Lekilis. Jack O'Neill, Major General", United States Air Force Stargate Command Center director " he said, extending his hand for the Furling elven equivalent of a handshake, a diagnol hand-clasp.

"Non percieved " the tertiary general responded with an amiable chuckle. He diagnolly- clasped O'Neill's hand firmly and resolutely in an expression of solidarity. Then he extended his hand in the Earth way and shook O'Neill's hand as a sign that he also respected the customs of his new friends. "I am indeed Lekiiis, I lead a Furling division mixed-type infantry forces. It's an honor to be making your acquaintance." he said. "Any individual that the Asgard regard so highly and consider such a close friend is a positive contirbutor to the universe, in my book." "And I heard you are the only Terran so far who has been able to interface their brain with the Ancient Knowledge Repository. Extraordinarily impressive."

Joe Faxon came through the gate, saying that all SGC personnel and their counterparts would head back to Earth for a weekend retreat. He also said the Asgard had contacted General Hammond at Homeworld Security saying they would like to join the retreat. Freyr, Thor, and Sif, Kvasir of the Asgard would be the ones comin g along if they were allowed to.

"Professionally and on a peronal level, I have no objection at all. In fact, I've been tryin to get Thor to come so we may go fishing since ages ago" O'Neill said excitedly.

"Sif--Thor' wife, isn't she? He must've found a way to revive her. They've solved their genetic degradation problem _that_ well?!" Jackon added.

The old SG crew was going to be having their weekend fun after all. And it was going to be extraordinarily exciting!


	6. A Weekend With Old and New Friends

Author's Note: I've had some writer's block for a while, so I've only managed to write this much so far for this chapter. But don't worry too much. In few hours, when I'm more relaxed, I'll go through the process of rather spontaneously thinking up the next plot chunks.

**An Earth Weekend With Old and New Friends**

Jack, SG-1, SG-2, and FOLT-1 (Furling Offworld Liason Team 1) appeared, virtually instantaneously in a lightning-quick flash of bright golden-yellow light in the SGC gateroom. Although gateroom personnel didn't have as much fun as offworld personnel, they were able to experience cool sights like this. Walter Harriman noted to himself right away that these transport beams of their new friends and allies seemed to be materialize so quickly a person could easily miss noticing them. Obviously much quicker than even the Asgard and Ancient ones. Although remotely similar in color to the Ancient short-range and long-rage transport beams he knew about, the Furlings' glowed less orangish--it colored more like a light-pure-gold color. Jack was glad he'd radioed gateroom personnel and told them it was just he, the two SG teams and their newly-made friends, before doing the old beaming-down routine. He didn't want to come even remotely close to abruptly ruining the Tauri-Furling relationship when it was turning out to be so wonderful Appearing in one of your new ally's operations base and seeing fierce, alert guards cautiously aiming their assault rifles at you would definitely do just that.

Half an hour later, another set of lights, a pale straight-formed violet-blue, zoomed down in the middle of the gate room. The lights vanished, leaving a group of aliens who looked rather like the Asgard, but...they were significantly taller and their external physiology looked noticeably different. They looked rather more... _human_, as the tallest of the group stood at about 5'8''. He stepped forward to try ease up the confused atmosphere. O'Neill was so speechless at even considering the possibility that these tall aliens were the Asgard, that he stammered ridiculously when he tried to ask the tallest one if they were indeed Asgards, who'd just against great odds solved their genetic degradation problem nearly-completely.

"Y, Y, You a, um, are...uh, _Asgards_,r ..r.. ..r _right_?" he managed to stammer.

The Asgard-looking alien nodded his head and did his version of humans smiling. He seemd to be able to perform any physical actions so much more easily now with his new and improved clone body. "Yes, we most certainly are, O'Neill. I am none other than your 'buddy' Thor. Do you not recognize me after we have known each other for eons?"

O'Neill, still just a bit surprised, only replied with, "Well, yess...uh, uh, of c, c, c , course Thor. I just didn't expect you to be so _tall!! Grown quite a few inches, you and _your people _have_. You all have Although, somehow I don't recall knowing you for _that many _tens of centuries." After he looked a little more closely at the face, could tell that despite his close little grey friend, who was now not-so-little, still had the same friendly, kindly, optimistic face.

"I was only speaking in hyperbole" the now-a heck-of a-lot-taller Commander Thor responded. "Now that I have cleared away that hyperbolic confusion,I must say I'm very delighted to be on Earth for a partially leisure visit. Our mutual Furling friends having just given us a seemingly 'magical' solution to our long-term shrinking problem will now allow me participate in this 'fishing' activity you've wanted me to partake for so long.

"Well, I'm absolutely, phenomneally enthused like I've rarely ever been in my life. Never thought we'd make it to this day when you guys would successfully solve your genetic degradtion problem and also not have to deal with the replicators anymore and we'd be able to spend time chilling together. Now, if any "

"All the more reason we living beings should attempt to be optimistic," Thor replied to the concept of expecting almost miraculously good luck. "After all, we didn't predict that our Furling friends would suddenly reemerge in our galaxy after almost three eons and present us with a solution which completely stopped our physiological degenertion and even mostly even reverse it to effectively improve our bodily functioning to regain those lost meters in height we lost so long ago."

"Three gigantic cheers for the Furling!" O'Neill and SG-1 and SG-2 chanted out enthusiastically at the same time.

"And the Asgard can easily recite an infinite number more of praises to them as well", the Asgard chorus sang out all t once.

Mitchell added, "Anybody who saves our lovable Asgard buddies is a friend of ours. Already considered you folks friends seeing as how you're helping to fight the Ori and we seem to get along so well."

"Then our peoples have a mutual friend, " an older-looking Asgard interjected. "When the Furling offer their friendship and assistance to a race, that race can absolutely consider itself very lucky to recieve the offer. They are a very trustworthy race who wish to do good for all their friends and allies. They've saved us too many times in the direst situations to repay."

"This is my father, Odin." You all have never met him before, because we were not able to clone his body due to the fact his body was much more sophisticated than most Asgards."

"Then it must be unimaginably complex, considering how complex the average Asgard's bodies are" Sam observed, always highly impressed with the natural sciences involving the Asgard.

"Apparently so," Teal'c added. "We know of everything involving the Asgard to be very advanced beyond that involving most other races in the known galaxies, perhaps even the universe."

"Uh, just wondering--does that mean, Odin, that just as in following the traditional Earth version of Asgard mythology, then Loki is also your son and Thor's brother?"

"Quite correct, young man" their new Asgard friend answered, his elderly Asgard bobbling his head gently, and in the manner of someone who felt impressed. "You must be the famous arcaheologist/anthropologist Doctor Daniel Jackson."

The young man nodded.

"You and your colleagues are all quite familiar with my son Thor--that I know. And Freyr recalled meeting your team in person once back in the year when that old bore of a Goua'uld of with a ridiculously exaggerated sense grandeur named Anubis kidnapped my dear boy here" he remembered, patting Thor on the top of his head like a father would do to his young son. Thor seemed a bit embarassed. "And I see you have had the misfortune of meeting my other Son, Loki. The youngest and the most mischevious of them all. I've always had hope for the little rascal that he would one day stop trying to cut corners and act in such negatively eccentric ways. I'm sure someday he'll come around. As soon as our mutual Furling friends were able to visit us and share their cloning technology, I dragged my sneaky miscreant of a son to a private room with no distractions and lectured him for four hours about how disappointed I was with him."

"Speaking of my 'old friend' Loki, where exactly is he and what is he doing this moment, since he's not here with us?" Jack inquired with much curiosity.

"General O'Neill, I presume?" the old Asgard guessed, bowing his head to O'Neill.

O'Neill nodded slighlty and bowed back to Odin. "It's been my pleasure and privelage to be acquainted and interact with your son Thor over the past nine years, Thor's Dad. He's fine Asgard who's reliable, self-scrificing, and extremely competent militarily, scientifically, and also politcally in the postive sense of the word.

"Alas, Jack O'Neill" I cannot ever apologize enough for you having to suffer for Loki's imprudence and arrogance when he kidnapped you to attempt to solve a major problem which he lacked the insight to realize he could not solve so easily. He is now being punished for his improperly acting with a demotion to a mere technician position, something which only Asgard beginner students of the various scientific disciplines perform."

"I'll tell you what, Thor's Dad," O'Neill said. "The Asgard have saved me, my colleagues, and our whole planet many times and it's not the situation that you prompted him to do that vile act, so of course I have no ill will towards you or any other Asgard for that."

"Thank you, my esteemed General Jack O'Neill." The grandfatherly Asgard said pleasantly. "But still consider us to be at your service to perform for any task if we if are able to do so."

"Ah, Odin, back to what you were saying earlier, I just wanna say I'm not really that famous, esteemed elder Odin.." Daniel answered trying as usual, to deflect someone's praise.

"Oh, but you are, my dear man" Odin protestingly contested. "Now, would the Asgard name a whole new class of scientific-exploration ships after an unknown Earth person? You are too modest, Daniel Jackson. You shouldn't be as arrogant as the Guaould or Ori, but it is perfectly acceptable to accept others praising you for accomplishing such great feats. "

Two hours later, the Asgards, Furlings, Jack, and SG-1 sat back on the plush back seats of the long limousine that President Hayes ordered sent to them for their usage.

"Your planet has very pleasant scenery O'Neill." Thor smiled in a very positive way as he gazed out the window. "I am very happy that I am much taller now so I may easily view the sights as we pass by them. I am assuming we are in the more rural, unindustrialized, uninhabited areas?"

"Yes, we're in the more empty, remote-from-the-cities part of the, er, eh, 'province' of Colorado. Very few signs of civilization, unless you count the SGC, NORAD, or the United States Air Force Academy, which many officers working for the airforce attended. This is a 'suburb', but a more remote one you're glancing out the window at right now."

"It is great to see such places, O'Neill. The Asgard have always lived close together for practical purposes, especially with the Replicator Threat and the

Odin had listening on to their conversation with interest. "The Air Force. Yes, Jack. Your particular military service branch of the mighty united provinces of the country of America. I'm wondering, besides learning to fly small fighter vessels, did you learn to fly larger vessels too? Very few pilots in any civilization learn how to fly both sized vessels. rather different operating tactics."

"Father, it's important to keep in mind that when O'Neill attended this extremely selective insitution of higher military learning, the Earthans didn't yet have the ability to build space vessels capable of operating in space as easily as their vessels which operated on water did." Thor had read up on the book concerning Earth military history which O'Neill had given him as a present.

"Thor's right, Odin. We're right now, I'm quite embarrassed to say, not advanced enough to have that capability independently. We've only advanced that far because we've scavenged and reverse-engineered technological components from advanced civilizations. Or, in the case of you good folks, recieved it a a goodwill doination." O'Neill felt just a little bit embarassed admitting this to Odin.

"Your people wil reach that capability level all in good time, young man. Do not feel as if you're less worthy as a civilization just because you haven't reached that point independently yet. You did after all have to experience stagnation because of the Gaou'uld occupying various parts of your planet and forbidding the natives to further their scientific and technological knowledge. Now, we do have one protected- planet on which the native people have reached a level of technology which is..perhaps three hundred years ahead of yours--the Galarans, who will be helping in our war effort. But key to them being able to reach that level is the scenarion that no outside oppressor interfered with their civilzation's advancement. All in all, your ability to reverse-engineer spacefaring technology is rather impressive. I believe the Earthans possess a rather unique degree of ingenuity which would surprise thier detractors greatly."

"Yup. Ended many a Gaou'ulds career in that way" O'Neill mentioned, beaming with pride.

Odin smiled a full proud smile like he were congratulating a colleague.

"Interesting conversations we're having. But may I ask what program of actvities we'll be following tonight?" the only female Asgard in the limousine asked. "I would very much love to volunteer helping to set up these activites, uh, within my ability of course."

"Well, Sif. We thought we'd let our friends and guests here tonight choose a restaurant of their choice to order from and then we'd rent a movie recording--a movie is a filmed visual theatrical production, which allows it s creators to create it on a much larger scale in terms of scenery, actors, and special effects."

"Oh. That is rather interesting. The Asgard have experimented with such entertainment media before our millenia-long war with the Replicators started. We are thinking of continuing to recreate such media. Thor, dear, we might be able to glean a few ideas from them for restarting our own theatrical recording entertainment. " Thor's wife was beginning to get engaged in the conversation quite comfortably.

O'Neill continued on this course of thought. "So what else did you folks do to entertain yourselves before you had to start working every hour of the day, every day of the week to fend off those ever-pestilent life-imitating heaps of scrap metal? Those later replicators who could think at a higher level-those were even worse headache-causers."

"Well, I'm so glad I wasn't here to experience those pests. I am aware though, speaking of the replicators, that the Alterrans inadverdently created them, by the way. If I ever manage to ascend one day, I will have a straightforward conversation with Moros about cleaning away disastrous accidents when i is so easy for an ascended being to do so. To answer your earlier question, well, we played a computer-based game called Bouncing Metal Ball-Bearing." Sif went on to describe this game of theirs, which sounded like it was somewhat like the Earth game Pong, except its gameplay specifics were perhaps literally one hundred times more complex."

Thor, who'd been only listening to other peoples' conversations decided to take this opportunity he hadn't had for hundreds of years to check in with his Furling friends. "Now that I finally have the opportunity, may I take the time to inquire about some Furling friends, whom I have not seen in some while? Has your Dad made any progress towards clearing his honrable name which has so unfairly degraded for the past two hundred years?"

Lekilis shook his head with great dissapointment. "Sadly no, he has not, nor have any of his still-considerable number of supporters." Thor only shook his head and folded the skin where there would've been eyebrows had he been human, deeply pondering this long-lasting disaster for his longtime friend Trand'il Alerothi. Thor had known the Alerothi family for a fews centuries. As Surpreme Commander of the Asgard naval fleet and also the Surpreme Commander of the Asgard Tri-Services at a time back when the Asgard were healthy enought to fight with their bodies on land and inside a fightercraft, he'd often collaborated with the High-Admiral and later Surpreme-Combined-Services-Officer on defensive goals for both races. They had become more than just colleagues, but also very close friends. Thor had been there for Trandil's newborn celebration and delighted in cradling the tiny newborn in his arms.

Thor sighed after futher thinking about the siutuation. He'd been horrendously shocked to find out that Admiral Alerothi, a great hero of the Furling Republic, would be shamed into resigning for supposedly causing a fiasco when it most likely was not of his doing. "If I may frankly speak, I believe that some leading individuals within your republic have believing in blaming yourself instead of blaming others."

Odin showed a hint of great awareness with his facial expression, hastening to add "Yes, I agree with Thor' assessment, young Lekilis. I learned of this story when I spoke with the current Furling High-Consul, who by the way seems a most honorable elf determined through fire and brimstone to do what he sincerly believes is the best for his people. The High-Consul himself lost his daughter in this goodwill mission. Yet he did not choose to blame the unfairly publicly condemned Trandil for the heart-rending effect of this incident. I believe personally that the Dokkalafar were responsible for this. I am not convinced that they would have the prudence to not enter with violent intent into the Neutral System where the goodwill mission was taking place. Rest assured, my friend, we will most certainly utilise all available Asgard resources to deterine what many Asgard believe was the true cause of this massive murder of fine innocent government delegationees to relieve the suffering of the humans living in the Neutral Zone."

"I think Trand'il and Lekilis both feel far worse about what happened to High-Daughter Elrynne than what happened to Surpreme Officer Alerothi himself." Thor interjectd emphatically.

Tran'dil and his family


	7. Furlingaia Day 1AsgardOri Discourse

**Furlingiya Day 1/Asgard-Ori Discourse**

Author's Note: I've been more slow to develop plot content for this story since chapter 5. I've found myself to have more difficulty at this point, which is at least halfway through or a quarterway through. I apologize profusely for leaving all my highly appreciated readers and/or reviewers interested for more content so long. However, rest assured, I've come up with what I think are feasibly interesting plot points to add to this chapter and I will keep brainstorming after I post this chapter. Thank you kindly for your patience so far! I promise when I do finish this chapter, I will make it one of my longest chapters ever so far.

**Furlingyia Day One**

Jack sat in the lobby of the Furlingiya Capitol Hotel satisfyingly taking in his new surroundings. The Furling race was truly his [much-desired 'Great Race'] which didn't start off by sputtering out phrases and sentences about the Tau'ri being too 'young' to interact with them on an equal level.

On the contrary, he noted that these these technologically-advanced, galaxy-traversing elves had the same great wisdom, perhaps even more so tha the Asgard, to see humanity's great potential quite quickly. Heck, they even had the humility to admit that they'd learned as much from the Earth's German, Norse, Irish, and Welsh people as they'd taught those people. Now, it was indeed true that those four ethnicities at that point in time weren't at the time anywhere near the Furling technological level. But they had taught the Eldar about the concept of a more detailed military command chain structures. That's why it was no coincidence that Furling militray command positions were somewhat similar to Earth's. Two elves, one male and one female, in military dress uniform who he'd never met towards O'Neill's direction and gave the Earth representative a Furling-style military salute and an acknowledging smile. He observed that they appeared to be tertiary-generals in the Furling Aero-Space-Fighter-Vessel-Forces.

O'Neill returned the greeting by standing up and saluting in the Furling military style. To him, it seemed the Furling military officers were quite fond of their fellow military officers from Earth, just as all the Furling individuals he'd met seemed to be towards Earth individuals they had met. Positive comments such as "Great potential. Ingenious. Resourceful. Resilient. Freedom-bringers."

He glanced at his watch--Teal'c should be down here by now. Lekilis had arranged for the curator of the Furling Combined Service Forces Museum to guide them in touring this branch of the Furling National Military Museum. "The old genteelf has been alive for hundreds more years than I have. He can give you much more insight into the workings and historical usage of our older weapons than I can. I on the other hand, am only a young three hundred year old maverick who knows his egotistical service generation's easier-to-use military equipment." O'Neill would've thought that Lekilis was being more sarcaistic than he actually was, but for the Furling, being three hundred years old was indeed young-- Lekilis would be about about thirty-years old in human years.

But, back to the big question on his mind--where was the Teal'cster?

He focused intently on the lobby's hyper-elevator. The one nearest him opened. A large human-like being with a gold glitter inlaid on his forehead stepped out, looking sideways at the white-haired elf right next to him. So there he was--probably got absorbed in speaking to this old-looking coot of an elf and forgot all about the time.

"Hey T, we really need to get a move on it. We're only thirty minutes late."

"Oh my, master Jaffa Teal'c"! the old elf exclaimed. "I am so sorry for having delayed you in meeting up this morning with your Earthan friend."

He turned and swalked up to Jack looking very apologetic. "Pardon me sir. This old nuisance of an elf found a new Jaffa friend interested in possibly having his forehead tattooremoved. I'm an aesthetic surgeon staying in this wonderful hotel for a medical guild meeting and ran into this friendly, intriguing, and might I add prominent Jaffa in the turbovator. I've made him the latest victim of my overly-engaging lectures about asthetic-surgery. We were so engaged we remained in the elevator for such a long time we went from the first floor one thousandth floor and back down again "

* * *

**Asgard/Ori Discourse**

Dodeca-High Councillor-and Council-Mentor Odin sat, by now extremely bored and equally extremely impatient in his chair right in the center of the Asgard High Council members. He stared at the Upper- Prior with his large black eyes, reciting what was probably a whole litany of wishfully inspiring lines, who he now found wSTING HIS TIME in his sacred executive room which the Asgard had always used to conduct the most important governmental affairs.

He was, at this moment in the Prior's continous repeating of certain intended-to-be-catchy-phrases, regretting tragically ever agreeing to give this highly irritating prior who enjoyed public speaking a bit too much for his liking, an audience. Looking around at his high-council colleagues, he saw they definitely shared his feelings. His usually studious and goal-oriented colleague Freyr was in fact tilting his head down, having lightly fallen asleep and was even starting to drool just a bit.

Now that he had regaine who barely slept, the usual Asgard telepathic ability, he could've scanned his colleague's brain to see what he was thinking, but knew he did 't have to. Obviously, this Prior was causing at least half the high council members to become very bored, impatient, and irritated by spewing out pointless and irrelevant propaganda from their sacred religious book. Odin wondered seriously if this walking repository of the knowledge of Origin was simply quoting verbatim books

Now, the Asgard did not consider themselves actually religious in the sense of a higher deity or any higher forces to worship . They were spiritual in the secular, naturalistic sense, and highly respected the concept of pluralism in spiritual beliefs. They did not feel like sparing the time to hear one of these bald,extremely- pale-faced, clerics patiently, spewing intolerant, egotistical, overconfident, fundamentalist fanatical drivel, hoping to enlighten them. To these Ori cousins of the Ancients, the Asgard were simply another species they needed to bring into their dominating grasp. Another member of the High Council had just fallen into a deep sleep. Odin noticed that besides that one, every other Asgard had also fallen victim to intolerable boredom thanks to this Prior--they all were in a deep slumber with their heads

Odin in fact by now had started using his hand device as a yo-yo behind the table, where the Prior wouldn't be able to see him turning his attention away from what the Prior singularly assumed was an interesting ideological lecture about his gods, which only the bald-headed religious-ideology representative himself was enjoying. The elderly Asgard had thought to himself, But at least we can take this opportunity to understand the Ori operating mentality to better counter them when they take the next major action.

He realized that it was now one and a half whole hours past the time for his usual midday meal. And six hours after the early-day meal, when he had last eaten. The elderly governmental official cleared his throat a bit as soon as the Prior had finished with his sentence which had the usual effect of sounding irritatingly grandiose and irritatingly false. "Mr. Prior, I hope you've had the opportunity to finish up your lecture by now. If not we wil be happy to resume after our midday-meal. We invite you to join us too. "

"Hallowed are the Ori, above all other beings in existence. To fulfill the saving will of the Ori, one must nourish the soul much more than the body. You will listen until I am done, for I am offering you knowledge of the precious path to enlightenment, which your people obviouslyt haven't been able to do."


	8. The Battle for PLX35R: Land

**The Battle For PLX35R-Land**

Four days ago,the Furling Unified Republic Terrestrial Warfare Service's Extraordinary-Authority-Command raised Lekilis Aelerothi two ranks in the Terrestrial Warfare Service , to the rank of Primary-Ordinary-General, or Primary-General, for short. Long-overdue.

Yesterday, Extraordinary-Command asked him to lead this battle, with command of an understrength amount of terrestrial regulars and terrestrial elites (_very understrength _for a Primary-General) totaling only 80,000 to hopefully triumph against the Ori. Due to scarcity of deployable personnel, he only had this amount for the moment. They'd chosen him particularly, because he had a seldom-matched record of triumphing against odds.

Just outside the command fortress Lekilis viewed and analyzed the situation on the other side of the vast terrain before him. His peoples' first battle of this war with the Ori was about to occur. He saw clearly the Ori soldiers clearly outnumbered the Furling soldiers quite a few times. At least six to one, if not more. That was one of his side's disadvantages, at best perhaps _their only _disadvantage. He knew with certainty though, that the hilly terrain would cause the Ori to have to split their numbers somewhat, even if they wished to attack en masse . This ruled out the Ori attempting a _gap-less _massed-infantry frontal attack in one single fell swoop, utilising every single one of the estimated four hundred and eighty thousand soldiers they had with them.

Using his helmet's zoom function to better see the Ori personnel, he reflected that the Ori were considered ideologically-distant cousins of the Alterrans. He knew they were utterly ruthless, megalomaniacal, resilient, and rather resourceful when they bothered to be. _And_ they were one of the few races in the known galaxies who were technologically on par with his race. So he must be prepared to be prepared-the Ori recently had been shipping vast resources to do _something _they hoped would give them an upper hand to exterminate any tough 'heathens' brave enough to oppose them.

Huddled around him ,consulting, were his highest-ranking command-staff officers, Secondary-General Hacathra Revven, Quarternary-General Al'vik Tas'cil, and Brigadeior Eliphon . A consultant/observer and his aides, from Earth, -General James Branson, Lieutenant General of the United States Marine Corps, was also here to both teach and learn.

* * *

Upper-Prior Simonius glanced through a medieval-looking telescope which had a similar capability to Lekilis's optical enhancer. He was liking all the details that he saw. Continuing to survey, he thought *I would daresay there are no more than thirty thousand of those pitiful creatures here to oppose me and my soldiers, who will carry out the will of the omnipotent Ori. They shall guide us with their wisdom as they always have and we will annihilate those pitiful fools who dare to challenge the blessed corporeal representatives of the Ori. For our faith in the Ori is absolute and unshakable.* He laughed maniacally, enjoying the aticipation of his upcoming slaughter.

An utterly pathetic showing on the part of our blasphemous enemies, my fellow Priors. We will walk roughshod through this maximally futile wall of resistance and demonstrate what should be the clear truth to them-none who irrationally reject the hand of friendship that the Ori offer so wilingly. Fear not, we shall send a reverberating message to any future infidels we may come across. We will encounter significantly less opposition when the news spreads of what we are about to accomplish today.

Middle-Prior Silas and Lower-Prior Geromiah flanked him, following his train of thought.

The Middle-Prior quite agreed with his commanding officer. "You represent our gods' will well, Upper Prior. They shall, in their omnipotence, ensure us a swift, decisive victory today."

The Lower-Prior agreed also. "And with our newly created Terror-Knights, which our Ascended Parents in their infinite wisdom envisioned , we will doubly trample over their mangled bodies. They will convey the righteous terror of our divine masters which is reserved for such egotistical infidels as them."

"You have a great talent for appreciating the benevolent works of the Ori, Prior Geromiah. You are truly infused with the saving spirit of Origin. Simonius praised his subordinate."

"Thank you, Prior Simonius. I shall endeavor to continue to serve the Ori with boundless inspiration." He inclined his head slightly towards his superior for a few seconds before raising it back up again.

"I am glad to hear your great resolve Geromiah. And now to the matter at hand-the general strategic attack."

He commenced.

"It is simple, but most effective. This is a very hilly field of battle, which I suspect one might think would cause great difficulty if we tried what I plan to do. The enemy will therefore not expect us to send out a massed infantry attack. We will do exactly that. By the will of the Ori, we _will _succeed without a doubt, hills or no hills. We can regroup them later if truly needed." This Upper-Prior had intaken some knowledge the Ori transfused into his brain. He hadn't fought or lead in a single battle in his life, but yet he felt so damn smug.

By the will of the Ori, we will succeed this time, as we always shall! Silas and Geromiah exclaimed in unison and raised their staffs slightly up in the air.

Simonius smiled a a full smile and nodded his head approvingly at their enthused slogan a few times.

* * *

"Elflady, gentleman, gentleelfmen, your thoughts for an overall strategy? You've heard mine, so I'd very much like to hear yours"

Hacathra Revven, Lekilis's highest-ranking subordinate, gestured with her index finger in the air requesting the floor.

Lekilis gestured with two hands spread forward at her. "General Revven, Ma'am?"

Hacathra smiled a very honored smile. Even now, Lekilis was always the gentlemen, casually referring to subordinate officers casually as ma' shared her thoughts.

"I suggest we concentrate all our heavy firepower first, in suppressive volleys at their front lines, _while _they're massed and waiting or about ready to charge. Without saying, we will then use all artillery which is below fortress-grade, for efficiency reasons, to continue when they increase speed and we can no longer We should be able to slow the initial advance for at least a vital few minutes, which is very important in the long run until we're reinforced. We should continue to barrage them." Whether they send all or one percent of their total troop number at once, we benefit every time we have them at an advantage like that. Broadly speaking, I suggest beginning with and maximizing the usage of a defensive strategy first to drain their numbers. We should then take the offensive to capture their fortress and commanders when we clear enough of a safe path, supported our advance with maximum covering fire. "

Lekilis showed his approval while raising his smallest left fingers on each hand, the Furling equivalent of an Earthan thums-up. "I like your intial approach."

He then looked at the rest of his staff. "Alright, who'd like to suggest the next phase?" he inquired a bit hurriedly.

Al'vik turned to look Hacathra in the face. "If you're done suggesting for the time being, Ma'am, I request the floor next."

Hacarthra smiled graciously. "Don't feel the need to be so formal, Al'vik. You rank may be lower than mine right now, but as we all know the past anti-Aelerothi political crusade, not your lack of ability, has prevented you from advancing to the rank of Secondary-General like I have. So just call me Hacathra."

Al'vik looked her in the face and nodded, greatly appreciating her courtesy. It was a mutual respect they'd shown each other beginning from when Hacathra noticed that like General Aelerothi, he was equally respectful and considerate of all officers and enlistees regardless of gender or social background.

He pointed his finger diagnolly and smiled wittily, indicating approval for Hacathra's plan."We must be very careful not to accidentally erode that large hill in the very center, because it's our most vital wall of defense. Should the Ori choose to attempt to remove this impediment to them, we might not be able to stop them, but we shouldn't help them second the footmen advance too close for the artillery to be effective at zero-distance range, then ask the infantry to fire at will and grenade-lob at will also. Should they breach our lines, we must order the heavy cavalry and then the light cavalry in to overwhelm them and halt their advance. Artillery at that point to carefully supress the units our cavalry miss engaging. I'm done suggesting for the moment."

"Brigadeior [ ] or General Branson?"

"You first, Eliphon, I insist." James Branson answered courteously for them.

"Appreciated." the Brigadeior nodded at the Lieutenant General. "We'll likely be facing a scenario sometime when we can no longer avoid hand-to-hand fighting. He paused for everyone to consider. He smiled rather confidently. "But that may work to our advantage! I doubt those footmen are so skilled at hand-to-hand combat, as well as even their possibly present elite warriors. Furling strength, agility, and reflexes are superior to human agility, so if and when we must engage in close-quarters combat, we must maximize the . We must consider what damage they may be able to inflict with their staff weapons used as a striking staff. And due to their overwhelming numbers, the Ori footmen may still be able to shoot a few plasma pulses. So I urge that the soldiers attempt as much as possible, to avoid being struck on their shields at the very beginning of the battle to utilise them later at greatest need. I'm concluding for now and pass the floor to you James."

"Well, those Ori land troops certainly _look _the same superficially, General James Branson, USMC, the United States military liasonreported his face-value observations decisively. The question we'd like to know the answer to is have the Ori been enhancing their minions' armor and weapons? Goodness forbid, not their natural abilities either while they've been at it, if they've been doing so! We really don't want is for their now-average soldier to possess enhanced speed, strength, reflexes, stamina,and senses; we'd lose our edge over them. Not to mention earlier the horrid possibility of the Ori actually bothering to school their officers and enlisted in strategy, tactics, and movement-drilling. In short, we must adapt in a very timely manner mentally and physically if we encounter the enemy adapting their known strategy and tactics as well. Having a mentality to be constantly mobile is very important. We can't take any chances that they've been preparing far mroe than we think at this point."

Lekilis considered Branson's input." Your thoughts have great merit. I too sincerely hope the Ori haven't been enhancing their corporeal minions' capabilities in even _one _of those ways, as doing so would negate our advantages against them to some degree, which we seriously can't afford. We'll be ready to compensate. We have some alternate Pardon me please for a moment, all."

The rather-young general pressed the button to activate his armband's ground-to-space communicator in order to accept an incoming signal from his friend and Aero-Space-Fighter-Craft-Service (ASFCS) counterpart in this battle, Primary-General Anduril Riven.

"Lekilis here, hello again down there. I've re-assessed the situation again, with the changes, since we last spoke."

Anduril, hello again up there. "Will you re-update me on the situation up there?"

"The Ori fighter-vessels are arriving according to the timetable our service has predicted, close to the numbers they've predicted; a little less actually. I believe that we may be able to defeat their flight-wings according to our ideally-desired timetable. As soon as we succeed, we'll use all our fighter-vessels to conduct strafing runs to first either destroy Ori artillery pieces or the strongest Ori landtroop groupings. We'll then also commence dive-bombing their land soldiers once you are able to sufficiently distance your soldiers from them. Remember though to take sufficient cover if they should."

"Acknowledged, Anduril. I still estimate my previously estimated minimum time to clear my designated arena of all battlefield of all hostile ground soldiers. If we succeed on the ground first and you are still outnumbered, direct some of your pilots to bring their fighters down to the surface, hopefully luring Ori fighters with them. I will lead my artillery to strike low-flying Ori fighters to help even the odds. Once more, let's go forth to battle doggedly for the valorous defense now of our beloved homenation Furlingaia's, and her like-minded brethrens' noble ideals of tolerance and freedom. As with all others who would ruthlessly threaten those after our sincere entreaty to them to cease, let us show them just how fiercely determined we are to defend these sacred ideals."

"Show them we shall, to the absolute fullest extent of our innate potent abilities,my longtime friend and eminent colleague. Anduril out."

"Lekilis out."

Lekilis switched his micro-communicator to send a communication request up to Primary-Admirals Cir'lan Andrir and Fey'rial Elid of the Stellar Interstellar Galactic Navy (SIGN). He checked up on the situation in their theatre and asked them to estimate conservatively when they could spare the effort, to completely destroy, or at least effectively disable, the nearby supergate as soon as possible to prevent their Ori adversaries from dispatching any more units through the massive transportation gate. He also asked asked for an estimate of when they could orbitally bombard any Ori fighter vessels trying to join the land battle below, then orbitally aim their massive starship-type plasma burts at the masses of Ori Elites down below.

* * *

Quarternary General Tascil, similarly capable as Lekilis Aelerothi, took some more time to survey the other side of the battlefield. He now noticed at the very back of the Ori formation were many people dressed completely in plain white robes. They also seemed to be emitting anomolous energy readings either from, he guessed, some armor and/or weapons they wore underneath. Al'vik was able to notice that these particular soldiers gave off a completely different type of vibe. As a schooled enenrgy specialist, he had a good hunch of what it was.

*Now,who are those mysterius robed people?* he pondered. *Could they be Ori religious acolytes here to assist the priors in praying extra so that we don't easily trample over their deployed forces? No, the Ori don't have any. Could they be a special sect within Origin who've chosen to come by to play their part in the land battle? No, they couldn't be-I know Origin is a completely orthodox religion. The Ori Theocratic Nation would put _a most miserable_end to the lives of any cult members they ever came across. Perhaps they're special land-types the Ori have been developing specifically to fight the Anti-Ori Alliance. That would make sense, especially since the Ori can't expect their regular footsoldiers to successfully hold their own too well even against just our regular terrestrial soldiers. They'll probably send in 'expendable' regulars to distract us _and then_use those elites however they see best to undermine our manuevers all of a sudden*.

Lekilis suddenly saw Alvik sprinting towards him at a speed he'd never seen his fellow general officer run towards him this fast for a while . "I take it you've noticed something key about our enemy. Please do share your information, Al'vik."

A'lvik nodded and quickly answered. "Well, General, I'm at this moment quite certain the Ori have developed some sort of elite land-soldiers to more effectively combat us. While you were speaking to your counterpart commanders, I noticed them mobilizing these units from somewhere on their side of the battlefield. I still can't tell _exactly_ what they're like though, except very tall. "

"Very accurate guess, Al'vik. I think we'll try to hold back as much as another five thousand more of our own elites, for as long as we can considering the safety of our combatants, so we don't display all our greatest strength at the beginning. And, those first five thousand reserve have been able to acclerate dig tunnels under this very ground to utilize in ambushing the enemy. I'm thinking of withholding them from the battle longer,as much as possible, to enhance our surprise element. We'll utilise our Rangers to ambush those unsuspecting 'elites' as soon as they attempt to use their talents to to turn the tide of this battle against us too much."

"You must hear this. We know the Ori corporeal warriors recently, to some extent, believe they are essentially invincible as long as they believe in the divinity of their gods, so they consider using tactics as a last resort. As suspected, our great advantage is their great disadvantage, my colleague. One thousand of the original party of Boarder Forward Insertion Scouting Tacticals just arrived and reported this observation. Of those, five hundred have possess sniping skills. Another advantage for us" Al'vik smiled reassuringly and casually.

Lekilis beat his fellow general to announce his next related thought. "However, let's be ever-vigilant if they decide to start using tactics at all or improving their usage of tactics. So will we maintain our advantage and more, as long as we keep feeling paranoid about their possible moves. Thinking with paranoia certainly helps sometimes, as long as one doesn't follow it to effectively head in a counterproductive direction."

"Yes, it's important for a battlefield commander to be paranoid in a productive way if he or she decides to think 'paranoically'."

"Glad you genuinely agree with me on all these points, by the way, General Tascil, after first thinking it through for yourself of course. I'm glad some of my staff officers like you actually take the due time effort to do so, and not just automatically agree because I'm your supervising officer or because my name is _Lekilis Aelerothi_or becasue I'm an _Aelerothi _serving in the military." He chuckled, turning with a self-mocking smile toward Al'vik.

"Oh, _well, _I may have forgotten, General Aelerothi-you're one of the greatest telepaths I know. Well then, if I ever think anything negative about you, I'll stay far enough from you for my own safety."

The two elven officers shared a loud pre-battle laugh at Al'vik's very clever quip. Al'vik wasn't just one of his high-ranking subordinates ; he was his slightly younger longrtime friend from their childhood, Terrestrial Warfare Service Officer-Commisioning College and the post-college Terrestrial Officer Interemdiate and Advanced Learning University as well as from their starting times as commissioned officers. The elfman had a talent for quipping witticisms he enjoyed hearing and vice versa. Additionally, he could truly use Al'vik's talent alonngside his own abilities today and was greatful that Al'vik was able to accept his requested command position.

Lekilisheard an auditory signal, which alerted him of an incoming transmission. He turned on his micro-communicator to accept a locally-based transmission. "Lekilis Aelerothi." "General Aelerothi sir, the Ori lead commander sent out a short message saying he wishes to hold a pre-battle."

"Acknowledged. Companyior. I'll need to decide in while if we should accept this request ot not."

* * *

Four important-looking figures, three from each of the two opposing sides, walked towards the centerpoint of the battlefield appearing to be quite civil. Upon reaching, Lekilis and his close friends and subordinates Secondary General Hacathra Revven, and Quarternary General Al'vik Tascil stood side by side silently staring at the three somber Priors, Upper Prior Simonius and his subordinates Middle-Prior Cilias and Lower-Prior Silas.

The two pairs of battlefield commanders in what would appear to be some sort of a staring contest to see who would finch or look away first. Still gazing, the Upper Prior opened his mouth first. "Furious are the Ori toward those who reject the benevolent, unequivocal offers coming from their great will to save the doomed souls of the unenlightened masses of the universe. Righteous and all-benefitting are the Ori's intentions. Those who do not wish to embrace the light the Ori offer must simply be extinguished to save the noble honor of the Ori. I once more present the same generous offer from the Ori. Will you, commander, have the wisdom to accept their offer this time around? Answer immediately an you shall be on the path to salvation."

Lekilishad continued to smile tellingly. Thank you for issuing a final magnanaimous plea and warning. But it is you who are the one sinning. You preach an ideology of nonpluralistic spiritual belief. Don't the enlightened, forgive the pun, religiosites tend to preach pluralism and tolerance on the contrary? Upper-Prior Simonius, I must first state, before I express my personal opinion about your offer, that I am only a commanding general with the Furling Terrestrial Service. I am therefore a military leader only and we defer to the civilian government. So I'm afraid you'll have to speak to them if you can gain their audience.

* * *

Back again on the Ori side of the immense battlefield, moments before the battle was supposed to begin, Upper-Prior Simonius was, even more fervently than usual, rousing his Crusader army battalions and regiments consisting of the ordinary infantry, artillery, and cavalry as well as his elite ground soldiers which consisted of those same function-regiments. He decided to quote from the sacred Book of Origin to reinforce his fervor-rousing speech.

"And the Ori did attempt, even at the very end, to convince the utterly doomed and stubbornly foolish heathens to save their lives and their souls one final time, but alas they would not accept the finally-offered chance. And so did the Ori decide to commence the punishment of the obstinately unwilling sinners. Go forth, now, ye completely dedicated servants of the Ori, and dole out our gods' punishment!"

The Ori personnel raised their arms skywards. "Victorious shall we be by the Ori!"

* * *

Lekilis, in the meantime, delivered no less rousing a speech to his brave and dedicated soldiers than Simonius.

"My fellow land warriors, what we're attempting to achieve today will be no relaxed, easy feat. At times after the fighting starts, we may all feel highly discouraged. But don't give up. You may think that as the current reserve regiments, you lack fighting experience. But I can tell you, from my own experience, that there are those that are so imbued with the spirit of a soldier that they are able to easily regain their battlefield instinct on the field. The Extraordinary Command chose each and every one of you out of the entire reserves, because of your great innate abilities impeccable combat records. And you may rest assured that I personally will do everything I can to insure very few to no major casualties while you risk your lives out there."

"That is for certain! We trust you completely with our lives, Kaelesar! (1)" one enlistee shouted out. Lekilis's personability with the commonsoldier and his sincere concen for their well-being always earned him the full trust of his commandees.

"I second that!" I second that! I too second that!" three more soldiers and then tens of thousands more repeated.

"I thank you profusely for your great votes of confidence and I promise I'll keep my promise to the letter. In the name of Furlingyia, her ideals, and her allies and our common ideals!"

"To save the light of Furlingyia and her allies!"

* * *

The Ori soldiers occupying their side of the field waited to launch a massed-infantry attack. They happened to not have many artillery units despite the overall size of their forces present.

Suddenly, through their newly-installed helmet-installed microcommunicator they heard the the familiar voice of Upper-Prior Simonius. "Begin the vast assault against the heathens! Commanders, march your footmen swiftly forward with the full fury and dedication of soldiers of the Ori, to the top of the hill, then Forward charge!"

Battalions of Ori land-warriors, with their hostile-looking face-covering helmets, chanted in unison their bland-sounding phrases of For the glory of the Ori! four times before they sprinted forwards with their weapons raised and absolutely-assured smiles. They charged and ran towards the center pushed their charges forward, in making sure to leave just enough space so that they could lift their weapons and take aim at the enemy. "Faster by two paces! And Leave a space so your fellow soldiers may take actions, you miserable imbeciles!" an Ori Thirdman chided at his wayward charges. He smacked a few enlistees upside the helmet to make a point. Then he smacked a Fourthman, the leader of heir squad." No wonder they're so incompetent! They have an incompetent leader like you!" The Fourthman bowed his head low and mumbled a stuttering apology.

Lekilis at this very moment yelled,"Fortress main battery commence firing-aim one for their front, two at their sides, then one more at their center."

The tactical officer selected the right caliber and positioning of the fortress guns and concentrated in thought. His brainwaves communicated with the required operating system and seconds later a long, wide solid plasma beam about seventy-two feet long struck the very front of the huge formation, causing hundreds of footmen to go for vertical, horizontal, and diagnolrides. int he air. Less than a second later, two more struck the flanks, breaking their formation Those rows of soldiers dashed backwards, running into soldiers dashing forwards and colliding with them, before they were all struck by another large beam and one could hear hundreds of hellish air-piercing screams.

Simonius slammed his staff down on his desk over and over and over again. "What, in damnation,is occurring here? Retreating already? Unbecoming of servants of the Ori."

The Prior clenched his fists as tightly as he could and then pounded his desk with great impact, pound after pound.

"Silas! Take disciplinary action! Instruct the officers to isntill in their charges a fear of disobeying superiors!"

* * *

The Furling Republic's High-Consul Il'ras Aravansel stood right in front of the gigantic view-screen inside the Supreme-Military-Command-Center's outpost on a nearby moon. He intently and intensely observed the huge screen which currently displayed the troop activities occurring on the planet. Having previously served as the Surpreme-Military-Officer of the Furling MilitaryCombined Services (as well as being considered one of the greatest ever in Furling history), Il'ras understood quite well the inner aspects of this particular effort in this long war.

The Furling national leader instinctively analyzed the sub-screen on the right-most side of the panel. Fifteen Sqaudors were leading fifteen squad detachments of twenty ranger enlistees, totalling three hundred, of the Special Combat Forces' Battlefield-Ranger Regiments alone, holding off some soldiers which obviously belonged to one of the newly-created Ori elite 'Terror-Knight' (T.K.) regiments, far away from each other. The Ori Knights clearly outnumbered the Furling Rangers in this particular sector of the massive battlefield. He couldn't wait for those much-needed reinforcements to finally get here. At least for now, though, the Rangers were spread out loosely amongst the grids, darting from cover to cover and employing more effective fire-and-manuever tactics than the Knights. Those Rangers were falling back at a very slow rate, while causing the the Knights to be paying with heavy casualties for every square inch they managed to advance and take.

Groups of Battlefield Rangers would each purposely fall back a little bit, and pretend to 'passively garrison' behind the nearest of the toughly-composed stones. The nearest outnumbering groups of Terror Knights would then give chase with full enthusiasm. One of the group's rangers equipped with a mini artillery cannoc would then wait until they closed the distance enough towards the stones, and then deliver the most effecaciously-aimed explosive-projectile they could, annihilating complete sqauds. Unfortunately,

* * *

At the outer left of their side of the whole terrain, Furling Terrestrial Infantry Regulars and accompanying Terrestrial Combat Rangers at the moment fought victoriously against the hordes of approaching Ori Footmen and the smaller hordes of infiltrating Ori Knights .

Some Furling Regular infantry-elves just a short distance on the Furling-held side from the middle section of the field crouched down for cover behind their durium emplacements. They raised their medium-bulk repeater rifles at the approaching metal-clad enemies, focusing and waiting for the order to open fire.

Terrestrialelf Ilrias didn't feel so impressed with this new enemy's fighting skill. He realized their handweapons' firepower was quite impressive-even on a par with his people's own, a rarity. This enemy had ridiculously made their firearms in the image of a technologically primitive medieval-era staff, so it was harder for their foot-soldiers to utilise. Ilrias didn't mind; he liked that his side possessed much better tactical doctrine, allowing them to react and turn the tide even when they might be densely outnumbered by these medieval-looking .

Ilrias rested his his mid-weight-repeater rifle on top of the emplacement, aiming right into a squad of the footsoldiers at the front of the charging regiment, attempting to gain glory for themselves in the process. He siezed the opportunity, since each enlisted infantry was now firing at-will, to target the chest area of the first footsoldier within his range of fire. The burst entered through the footsoldier's body and entered two more, until landing to be disbursed by the extra-thick armor plating of an Ori Knight.

This Knight had been using those footmen for human shielding. Since the Knight was the next available target in his line of fire, Ilrias aimed his next shots right for the man-on-super-steroids's helmet, hitting him right where his forehead would be. Ilrias could swear he actually noticed the Knight back up by one millimeter, most likely due to his well-aimed rifle-class plasma stream.

*Not bad for a regular terrestrial-elf* the relatively new-to-soldiering Senior Enlistee decided.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something he disapproved. Ilrias quickly turned to his left used both of his hands to pull down a brave but foolhardy fellow terrestrial infantryelf who'd become both stress-induced-irrational AND developed an insanely unrealistic hero-complex. The elf had stayed standing straight up, firing two shots at every single Ori footman anouncing how glorious he was and how he was going to slaughter every pathetic one of them he came across. He'd successfully hit several witless footmen and downed them where they'd stood, but acting this recklessly was going to get him killed prematurely. Ilrias kept the struggling terrestrial-elf down, muttering a quick sincere apology. He removed the elf's helmet and clocked him just hard enough to knock him out cold.

His Knight opponent wasn't giving up that easily. Ilrias thought he even heard the Knight growl mightily with anger at being even somewhat effected by who he'd probably seen as an inferior enemy combatant. The insulted Knight was raising his short-rifle right in Ilrias's exact direction. Ilrias knew this was so when the Knight pointed his finger right at him and then clenched his fist extra hard seeming to convey he was planning on putting an end to the elf's heroics.

No sooner had he done this, when Ilriasnoticed the T.K. making a straight line right for him, firing his gun in the air with his left hand and brandishing a five-foot long saber with a menacing thick, very metallurigically-advanced wide blade. Ilrias pulled out his sidearm, unclipped his energy-longsword, and also unclippedan infantry light-grenade. He aimed straight for the already-damaged region of the helmet, blasting away fifteen successfully-reaching shots to impact it, to no immediate effect. The seemingly unaffected Knight only sped up his sprinting and yelled out, "You've truly hastened your death now!" Ilrias could be certain he did hear the armor-clad brute's mouth making noise this time.

Ilrias's squad's Supervising-Enlistee, who was two feet away from him now, shouted out an urgent-sounding order to his fireteam. "Fireteam Twenty-One, we must immediately-"

His fireteam never heard the elfman's intended rest of his sentence, as he'd now taken forty Ori staff-weapon bursts, which both depleted his battle-armor's built-in shielding and shattered his body-armor. The impact of the energy projectiles felled him backwards five feet, eliciting an air-piercing, menacingly painfull groan which got the attention of all his horrified fellow land soldiers nearby.

Ilrias, feeling great remorse for not having saved his friend still had to dispatch that incoming Terror-Knight. He hurled his grenade using all the skill he'd acquired as a poleball player during his college days. The Knight swatted the arrived projectile with his large sword, sending it over the heads of several Regulars and landing near a platoon of Ori Footmen, barely missing the whole lot. Ilrias braced himself for the trickily difficult feat of dodging the Knight's incoming saber-swings.

The capable enlistee thought very quickly and intensely and then unclipped the rest three of his grenades. He activated each grenade's standard nano-magnetic force, linked them together, timed them to go off at exactly the same time, and tossed it to land atop the careening belligerent's helmet.

This Ori elite was only a few feet away from his intended next victim, when a Ranger Companior lying on the ground and in his way sat up suddenly and two-handedly swung his plasma sword in a slash which caused his greenish-blue shield to flicker consistently.

The Knight, though, simply grabbed the Ranger's sword-arm and lifted his foot, bringing it quickly down on the elfman's helmet, causing a loud, very unpleasant metal-shattering noise. Then he steadily continued toward his target. Il'ras continued to desperately pelt plasma pulses at the Knight's neck area, while the Knight pulled out a long, huge-single-barreled rifle. Ignoring the bursts that made contact with his neck, the managed to nearly hit Ilrias's head which Ilrias narrowly swerved to the side and dodged.

The cold-colored burst did hit one of Ilirias's co-combatants, a Ranger, neatly in the chest, just missing her heart. About to go out of commission for the rest of the battle, the Supervising-Enlistee squeezed her gun's trigger hard and mailed a twelve blasts to her intended address. That Knight's shield flickered seemed then just faded into nothing, it seemed. Il'rias seized this opportunity. He hurled his plasma dagger horizontally at the Knight's throat. The stunned Knight paused, lifted his left hand there, and pulled it out, revealing a dent where the knife had been and some blood trickling down. The Knight clutched his throat with his left hand, right hand gunning, continuing to send out wild blasts in Ilrias's direction. Ilrias leaped up and aimed a long volley at the helmet. The shots connected, but didn't seem to do any damage. Ilrias made one last attempt to vanquish this one. He picked up his energy sword, bent his back slightly backwards, and hurled the bladed weapon as hard as he could decisively at the fiend's chest. The blade pierced all the way through. The Knight screamed mightily in shock and agony, losing his balance and falling backwards with his hand stil on the trigger of his plasma shotgun. Several shotgun shells flew darted behind him, taking down twelve footmen before his hand went limp.

Ilrias slumped down and sighed a long sigh. But then he noticed a Knight rather far away point at him and run quicker. * Please, oh please, not another one _so soon_.* he commented to himself.

* * *

On a more isolated part of the field, female Ranger Battalionor Ellin and her two subordinate officers, stared down two lust-crazed Regiment-Commanders and their equally lust-crazed subordinate officers and enlistees. She'd purposely engaged this larger group of Ori soldiers to prevent them from reinforcing the already-higher-numbered Ori masses. Her Regimentor she was serving under had fallen due to traumatizing injuries sustained during their firefighting and meleeing. That had left her in command of her regiment. Now, only she was in commision since every single one of her enlistees had also been put out of commission.

These Ori warriors had been away from their home for a tour of duty lasting several months, with absolutely no female companionship. If they'd been currently assigned to another Upper-Prior's army, they would've been executed for 'behavior inappropriate for a subject of the Ori'. However, they'd noticed this individual Upper Prior who commanding them to be looser enforcing the rules of conduct.

The two subordinates had taken all of the firepower they could withstand. Ellin's helmet had overheated and she'd been forced to remove it, making good use of it by by hurling it square at the chest of a Terror-Knight Battalion Commander, where it promptly caused the armor's electrical circuitry explode and injured the Knight so severely he let out a voluble howl of pain. The Ori Knights still standing and in good condition noticed she was a female, and actually quite an attractive on despite the stereotype of female soldiers being ugly, shouted out admonitions of feeling attraction.

"Whoa, a female serving in combat? And _as a commander _? How blasphemously wrong! They are only worthy to be serving us males, the superior gender, in the bed and in the kitchen. That is, provided they perform sufficiently in both places. Huh huh! This only shows what an inferior race you are, and why you deserve to succumb to the great Ori Nation"

"We have an equal-opportunity society in the Furling republic, you supreme pack of vulgar swine!" Ellin retorted with an obvious tone of great anger.

"Well, well, such a sharp mouth! So unbecoming of a female!" Perhaps we should wash her filthy mouth out with the most bitter soap, then take her over our knee and spank her on her bare..."

Ellin shouted out the worst curse-phrase she knew in Furlingian and hurled a plasma dagger right through the offending Battalion-Baron's thick chest-plate. He responded to this unexpected sudden injurious move by shrieking for a few seconds, clutching and pulling mightily at the dagger's handle, and then finally falling face forward with an armor-banging impact noise to lie flat cold on the ground.

"Bitch! You'll pay for harming our superior officer like this!

* * *

Lekilis,a few hours before, wondered how well the highest-ranking Ori Commander present on this battlefield understood tactics. Deciding not to take any chances, he ordered the command bunker's technical officer to immediately raise the shields the rest of the way up to full power at an increased speed. He didn't want to risk the Ori command base firing a volley at his base which would incapacitate their command center and/or injure the personnel inside. Now, at the beginning of the battle, was when it was logistically a good idea to for one side to destroy destroy the high-command, leaving Furling forces without central leadership, and the Ori would absolutely do that if they had the ability to think like him. He made a mental note to see to it that despite the Furlings being ludicrously outnumbered by their adversaries on the ground, they would win win a very minimal number of casualties. Every single brave enlistee who hadn't deserted this battlefield ( and that was every single one present at the beginning) in his opinion deserved a medal and his utmost support to stay in good physical and mental health on this sanity-destroying dangerous.

On a more isolated part of

Inside Lekilis' administrative fortification, everyone was on full alert to respond in the best way they could to the Ori adminstrativefortress targeting them first. "Tri-layer shielding activated...continuously raising...has enveloped base entirely, operating at 97.5% power...increasing...full power!"the base's technical officer announced.

"Excellent. Thank you Companior. We should now be at enough strength to withstand at least eight direct hits from their fortress's main defense-cannon, even if they do hit our shield's most vulnerable spot."

"Uh sir, this is- our sensors detect that the Oricommand post is raising is raising its intended output to an astronomical level-almost full power! Our outer-layer shields at one hundred percent by the way. This specific power-emission pattern is, I believe, indicative of a kind of plasma-cannon power-up!"

Lekiliswalked to his personal console and issued a base alert."Aelerothi here, compatriots. Be alert, everyone! Prepare for a possible massive one-shot weaponfire impact." Stand in your designated interior-grids-shields area shield and utilise your personal shields too. We take no chances."

No sooner had he issued this warning, then every technician in the operations room shouted some phrase about a searing white mass of energy streaming through the air right in their direction.

"Fourteen seconds until impact."

The command room's personnel were scuttling towards their designated shield grids. The personnel inside the command post but outside the command room also hurriedly scuttled toward their designated positions.

Fourteen seconds later, everyone inside the base wondered if the first Ori giant-bolt had missed them or hit them but been completely absorbed/deflected.

"Damage report, if you'll please, Companior?" Lekilis requested curtly of the technical officer.

"The Ori emission, upon impact, released an energy output measuring at a Furling-Scale Level 2, indicating the Ori are a truly formidable enemy technologically. They've expended 10% of their command base's total power but only knocked our shield down by less than 1%-exactly .09%. Surprisingly, they have not raised their shields yet as of this moment. We can sustain more than another one hundred of these assaults on our base. Ori base now sourcing-power once again to its main cannon."

"I see. Alright then. Let us power up our main cannon, then wait for ten minutes, before using it to commence volleying a total of ten beams."

Ten minutes later, the Ori command fortress personnel witnessed a sparkling light-green solid-looking plasma beam speeding ever forwards about to impact their re-raised shields. Every Ori follower inside the protection of this bunker felt absolutely no fear, only unshakable faith in their thought-to-be-almighty gods dwelling away from their reach in the ascended plane, sometimes visiting the corporeal plains by taking the body of the Doci. They awaited to feel the expected, thrilling, faith-sustaining and/or enhancing effect of a non-damaging beam of energy attempt to strike through their shield the Ori gods themselves had gifted them with. Surprisingly to them, they didn't experience this result. They heard a loud loud initial KAAABBBOOOMMM." and then several more.

An hour and a half later, on approximately the middle section of the battlefield, the Crusader-Knights seemed just about to gain control over an area of vital ground on this fiercely-contested land expanse. Those three hundred ranger enlistees had been and continued to courageously and aggressively fighting off one hundred and twenty squad detachments of crusader enlistees. The Rangers, emotionally fueled by their deep conviction to defend the universe from those who would threaten the rightful free will of it's inhabitants, shot their heavy-repeaters (similar in firepower and bullet velocity to Earth sub-machine-guns) at the necks of these armored berserkers, who were fueled to fight ferociously by their faith in and their gratitude to the Ori, for genetically enhancing their bodies to possess superhuman abilities.

Each Ori Knight held what looked rather like an Earth 1500's era short-rifle, except, instead of firing that era's sphere-shaped bullets plasma bursts of a similar size and speed such as a sub-machine-gun would. At this particular moment, the Rangers were winning against the Knights because they were utilising more advanced (and thus more effective) combat tactics against them. Some Terror-Knights were fighting their counterparts using the very primitive tactic of standing in a wide-open space to take slow, decisive aim at their enemies. Some of them chose to sprint right up, coverless, towards the nearest Ranger, who would opportunely pick them off swiftly with deadly accuracy. Judging by the way they were conducting themselves, it really seemed these elite soldiers wished to commit suicide for what they believed to be a noble goal. Or perhaps they believed that having faith in the gods of their Origin religion eventually rendered them invincible and omnipotent on the corporeal plain.

The Furling Battlefield Ranger Squad-Leaders leading the enlisted elite soldiers displayed leadership. They personally engaged the Ori Squad-Commanders who were focusing on trying to exterminate the particular Furling squads whose leaders sustained severe casualties. Squador Aldir, the most battle-capable squador in terms of strategy, tactics, and personal hand-to-hand-combat, leapt forward, dodging two Knight Squad-Commanders who aimed at him, displaying their above-average marksmanship. Unofrtunately for them, this wouldn't be sufficient enough to halt Aldir for even a few seconds. He brought his wooden sparring staff upwards and, as if about to leap at them and directly strike them, at the last minute changing his grip to throw his weapon horizontally forward like he was throwing a frisby, aiming for the heads of the two continually charging blood-lusting Ori officers who were underestimating his abilities.

Those two Ori officers suddenly froze, as they saw a whirling wooden object speeding towards them at a frankly amazing rate. They then realized that this officer they'd just laughed off as a beyond-help lunatic suffering from battlefield stress, embarking on a crazed suicidal attack, was acting much more capably then they'd originally had thrown his blunt striking weapon to hit both the Ori leaders in succession. The whirling stick of impending injury struck one squad-commander in the front of his helmet, knocking him back staggering, attempting to remain in balance, but all too easily falling backwards to he ground to create a loud "THUD!" sound, knocking them out of commission for probably the duration of rest of this intense battle.

It continued towards his comrade, who leaped nimbly sideways, just slightly out of the path of the spinning projectile. The dodging Knight felt very relieved and congratulated himself mentally for outmanoeuvring the long twirling object meant to strike him on the helmet. Immediately interrupting his feeling of relief, Aldir had simply telekinetically altered the wooden sparring staff's movement slightly so it still ended up traveling right to the second Knight's helmet and impacted it so heavily it made a deep dent and knocked the Knight off his feet,causing him to flip backwards and land hard on the ground, also incapacitating him for the battle. Aldir was one of the few Squadors in all the Ranger Regiments with such high psionic ability for his rank and he'd used it to his great advantage.

Having completed this feat, Aldir ran backwards toward the relatively small boulder where his squad was fighting from. As he ran backwards, his remarkable psychic ability allowed hims to sense that a few of the Ori foot-soldiers were in his immediate grid, reinforcing the already-outnumbering Knights. Delivering bursts of neon-blue plasma continuously forward at the oncoming Ori Knights, he first pelted one square in the chest, sending him falling face-down on the ground, knocked unconscious. Continuing to run backward while facing forward, Aldir stuck out his left arm straight to the side, at a soldier he'd detected with his extra-sensory perception, he collided his armored arm onto the man's helmeted head, causing him to go unconscious, falling face down.

Aldir scavenged the fallen soldier's staff weapon, picking it up with his left hand. Noticing a high-ranking Ori officer within his range, who appeared to be a Company-Commander, he hurled it at the Knight's groin. The staff-weapon impacted right on that spot, causing the Knight to feel no pain due to his special armor, but impacted him so much he involutarily fell into a sitting position.

Behind the sitting Knight, another officer, who looked to be a Platoon-Commander to Aldir, angrily shook his weapon and pointed at Aldir, shouting some drivel which Aldir couldn't make out. Mocking the Platoon-Commander, Aldir gestured with his hand that he couldn't hear or understand his speaking very well, gesturing to him to speak clearer. The enraged officer jogged towards Aldir, who jogged backwards while shooting a few plasma pulses which barely missed him. The enraged Knight, not thinking too rationally, continued o his oath and accidentally kneed the siting Company-Commander, knocking him in the back of the head, and being sent hurtling forward himself, his short-rifle slinking out of his right hand and flying forwards.

The insanely bold risk-taking officer continued to run backwards, having caught the Knight's rifle which was soaring close to him. He dual-wielded two guns, his own heavier-rapid-repeater and the Knight's continuous-fire shortrifle. An extra weapon wih extra ammunition would go a long way on this particular battefield.

Back behind the cover of his designated boulder, Aldir's second-in-command of his squad, Dirik clapped him on the shoulder as soon as Aldirwas safely behind its protection . "Excellent stunt out there, action-elf Aldir, earning the upkeep for owning your distinguished nickname!" he heartily praised, reciting Aldir'swell-earned nickname. "However, we have a serious matter here to address. The companior and platoonor commanding our squads have temporarily fallen. We've been trying to decide a course of action."

"Thanks in significant part to my comrades-in-arms providing excellent cover-fire for my falling-back, Aldir heartily applauded in return. He was very pleased and proud that all sixteen non-officer enlisted elves in his sqaud had managed to stay alive, all the while continuing to down Ori soldiers directly moving forward on a path . They often credited his training and leaderhsip for their great achievements when he'd praised them for their performance on the battlefield in the past.

The Rangers defending against the Ori onslaught seemed to be experiencing a longer momentary victory now, combining their great skill with great luck at this point. Il'ras sighed in great relief. He had started his military career millenia ago serving as as a Platoonor in one of the elite Special Military Combat's terrestrial regiments, the Land Elite-Most Warriors ( aka LEW), also know as the 'Silver-Helmet Warriors. They had always fought right on the frontlines of land-based battles, where they were needed to slow the enemy's advance.

Il'ras was suddenly shaken from this feeling of great relief though when he caught sight of several squadors all struck by some outlet of energy which looked like an Ori staff-weapon's plasma burst except it was longer, wider, and thicker. He saw the same size and type of beam hit another squador close by. Looking closer, he saw these bursts to be zooming out from the tip of a regiment-commander's lance-like weapon.

The Rangers all turned their aim right to the Regimentor and shot tens of neon-blue plasma bursts, which impacted in flashes on his extra-thick officer's armor, but seemed to cause absolutely no injury. However, the commander had now shot two more squadors. No reinforcements seemed to be coming to the aid the needy ever-valiant Rangers have been holding their ground against overwhelming odds, the high-consul thought. But they can't hold out much longer if that head-knight keeps striking their commanding officers down.

A second Knight Regiment-Commander charged into the fray, approaching a squador, and the sqaudor two feet to the side with his lance held out ready to do some damage.

*This dire situation can only get unneccesarily worse* Il'ras thought. While Il'ras was rather safe in his present lunar location, he cared very much about the well-being of every single one of his citizens and wouldn't just sit idly by to observe the particular group of Rangers meeting what would be their ultimate their doom.

"Superior-Admiral Alesar, please continue to be watchful aboard this station while I'm gone," the consul requested politely, before turning to the high-ranking SIGN officer and base commander, who had also been watching the screen with much concern.

"May I ask where are you going at this point High-Consul?"

"Down there to the battlefield where I can and need to make a difference." Ilras pointed his finger at the right-most screen."

"But Consul, you can't just go right down there, even if it's just to stay at our command base. If we comply and let you go, we risk your safety and our nation's safety due to suddenly losing its highest leader."

"Not to worry admiral-I'm much more capable of defending myself than I look." Il'ras looked at the admiral with hinting gleam in his eye and nodded confidently. He ran towards the direction of the fighter-bay.

Alesar realized right away what he meant. He sometimes forgot, due to Ilras's modesty, how physically powerful the elfmale was.

* * *

The Regiment-Commander had started enjoying effectively executing the many considered infidels in front of him. He relaxed, looking scornfully and pitilessly at the Ranger he planned to make his next victim. "Those ignorant sinners who choose reject the path of Origin must pay for this great offense of graceless refusal and their attempt to corrupt the untainted!"

The Regiment-Commander smirked sadistically and shook his head, laughing condescendingly at the stubborn humanoid creature. "You should perhaps pray to your supposed gods if it will comfort you in this moment of your annihilation. "He pointed his energy-lance methodically at the Squador and jammed his thumb down on the release button, eagerly anticipating the pointblank kill. A voice interrupted his sadistic thinking though.

"You there! Yes, you, the important-looking gentleman clad in that thick piece of costly-looking armor! Are you the leader of this particular sub-pack of genocidal vermin?"

The Regiment-Commander turned to see who it was that was daring to insult him so boldly. He saw a well-dressed humanoid being, dressed impeccably in what looked like an important outfit of public office.

Regiment-Commander Windel looked taken aback by this new arrival's looking out-of-place on a battlefield. "Ah, but we are not genocidal vermin. We are one of the elite-soldier types of the army of holy soldiers seeking to enlighten the ignorant masses of your galaxy to the glorious salvation the one true religion of Origin bestows. We have no intention to eliminate any race from the face of the universe simply because we don't like their looks. We only wish for them to accept the offerings the Ori, offered because of their immeasurable goodwill to save the doomed souls inhabiting this vast universe."

"That propaganda about your quest may sound appealing, until you start massacring entire races just for politely disagreeing about taking your proposed path to salvation."

Windel smiled again, patronizingly. "It is the only true path to salvation. Those who will notaccept this truth must be removed from existence in the corporeal plain , lest they harmfully sway those already following the path. The deniers of this great and only truth are leading pointless and pathetic lives in truth as well and so we are only doing them a favor putting them out of their insignificant lives."

"If only you knew the truth, Knight-Regiment-Commander. You are committing atrocities on a planetary scale, all in the name of a group of all-powerful beings you follow whose mission statment for their religion is blitheringly a criminal lie! Have you ever attempted to evaluated the validity of the Ori's grand-sounding claims? In fact, you may have friends who have died for this mistaken cause. Since they've fulfilled their obligations for being able to ascend by."

"Those who wish to travel the path of enlightenment as its ultimate purpose need only fervently trust the teachings of the Ori."

Il'ras sighed the deepest he had during this whole battle and placed his palm over the top of his forehead. As many of their allies(and enemies too) observed, Furlings generally had a remarkable overall character, but one genetic flaw was that they were able to sometimes easily become too emotional, which really, really caused problems when they were very negatively emotional. When they felt this kind of searing passion to such a degree, situations could become rather unpleasant. *I'm going to enjoy taking down this hate-mogering scum.*

The commander could only make matters worse when he added, "And _you_, _you_are an unforgivable blasphemer, at least I consider you to be! I would like to torture you as slowly as I have time enough to do, then execute you in the most humiliating way in front of an arena packed full with people. But I see you are an important leader of your pathetic anti-religious 'republic' as you call it. Kneel down and beg the Ori watching us, to show you mercy for your blasphemy, call off your warrior forces, officially surrender, promise to do all you are able to convert your foolish people to Origin. The Ori are surprisingly magnanimous to even their greatest enemies."

*I _have succeeded in not acting out on my high level rage.*_ the High-Consul congratulated himself.

"Not from what I know of them!" the High-Consul rebuked. We know their much more moderate brethren, the Alterrans, and I know from them quite in-depth just how 'magnanimous' your so-called gods really are, unbeknown to you."

The senior Knight-commander furiously lifted up his lance and compulsively pushed down the circular button to send out what he thought would be certain doom at Il'ras. The Ori regulars and elites gathered near him all shot blasts at around the same time from their weapons. Il'ras calmly shook his head like he always did in the past on a on the battlefield, absolutely not impressed by his enemy's concerted combined firepower and crossed his arms. The Ori ground troops suddenly felt lighter-had they lost some of thier battle gear? They next felt an intense pain throught their helmets. They realized their longswords had somehow decided to leave their hilts and strike them with much impact on the head. Ori Knights realized their Even more perplexing to them, their just-fired-out energy pulses somehow never even reached their well-dressed target and had stopped moving forwards like they were supposed to assuming no force stopped their momentum.

Nearby, Commander Tomin, leader of the Ori Footsoldier First Battallion found himself feeling perplexed. His invincible, infallible gods, the Ori, had gifted all their Crusader-Knights with weapons and powers which they should've been able to inflict their righteous wrath so easily on these infidels. He had been having some doubts as to the gods of his sacred Origin teachings' intentions, and now he naturally experienced doubts about their supposed omnipresence, infinite degree of intervention to protect their servants. He wondered if his subordinate officers Firstman, Secondman, Thirdman, and Fourthman, were also thinking the same treasonous thought. Tomin was so glad the Lower-Prior in front of him was too preoccupied being stupified by what this humanoid being with powers perhaps even equal to that of the Doci had just performed, to even detect him thinking these thoughts which the Ori would consider treachery.

The High-Consul, on the other hand had predicted the brainwashed Knight would doggedly deny the possibility his gods weren't omnipresent " Your attempt to back up your threatening of me has not been effective at all, Mr. Regiment-Commander. So as you have seen again, we Furling are not without some impressive defenses to make your masters think a few hundred times before deciding to continue foolishly and unethically attacking us and our allies and the would-be victims of your unjustifiably zealous crusade."

"The Ori have perhaps decided to physically stop our magical projectiles from making contact with your pathetic hide to test how fervent our belief in them truly is. And all the Ori do is ethical. They are infallible and we as lowly mortals must notdare to even attempt to try judging them."

"Of course that is how you would think naturally, Mr. Prior, being so thoroughly brainwashed." Il'ras could have guessed these enemy soldiers would react this way when they suddenly found themselves surprisingly thwarted to continue fighting, while believing the whole time before , they'd been blessed by the invincible Ori.

"Hallowed are the Ori. Those who serve them devoutly and consistently in the face of would-be detractors such as this one, powerful as he may be, shall be richly rewarded by our divine masters beyond their greatest imagination."

The group of heavily-armored crusading soldiers instantly genuflected on the ground in response to the sudden arrival of a human with a very pale face, dressed in fancy regalia with a medieval look, brandishing a staff which looked to be religiously-oriented.

After exchanging the usual greetings of "Hallowed are the Ori", with the large group of knights, the newly-arrived Lower-Prior looked arrogantly overconfidently straight to Il'ras. The Prior, aiming to immediately dispel any possible future notions among the current Ori faithful that other than the 'evil Alterran gods', any type of beings in the universe could counter the powers of the Ori. The Ori allowed it to appear as if you could counter their powers, in order to test how faithful their followers present here would remain despite the illusion they witnessed. Now they have sent me to finally vanquish you, leader-humanoid.

He gestured with his hand, picking up an extremely large boulder and hurling it upwards and then downwards to land and smash Il'ras. Before he was able to even move the boulder halfway between himself and the Furling High-Consul, he felt an unseen force, exceedingly stronger than his own telekinetic powers, wrench the rock out of his psionic grip and hurl it back somehat in his direction. The airborne boulder landed twenty feet behind the bald priest of Origin and bowled over an advancing company of Ori Crusading-Knights, scattering, them in all sideways directions possible. The Prior's eyes widened. Are the Ori testing _me now as well to see if I will still retain my faith in them_? he troublingly wondered.

"Very well,_ Furling. _You may have made a mockery of my admirable disciples the Regiment-Commander and the Lower-Prior. Now you will pay with your life, as I am done merely testing my abilitieswith you and will now be focusing my might in slaying you, infidel!"

"You know the name of my nationality? It would seem you people have better intelligence abilities than I thought-I'll admit that would seem to be so."

"The Ori know all here is to know in the universe. We, their followers, only need to-"

"Prior! I've had a very long day, so if you're going to continue boasting for your thrills, do me and yourself a favor and why not proceed finally annihilate me to achieve the high thrillsyou seek? And by the way, I allowed you to read that particular thought in my mind, just so you realize." The Furlings' esteemed leader had dealt with the Erri too many times recently and had grown rather tired of their incomparably arrogant boasting and taunting. As a voluntarily-descended former ascended-being, he feared none of them and wished them to realize this fact sooner than later.

The Prior felt more than a bit uneasy inwardly. Outwardly though, he had to gather much of his willpower to look confident. as he started used all the energy he had left in him to channel a raw burst of searing yellowish-white-colored energy, which was about one hundred feet long,sixty feet wide and sixty feet high, straight in Il'ras's direction. The Ori and Furling soldiers in the immediate vicinity had already wisely and panickingly flung themselves out of the way of the massively-destructive field of death minutes ago.

Il'ras stood patiently waiting for the energy field to reach him, then walked forward to meet it head-on. He tapped it a bit with his finger to stop it in its tracks, then used the same finger to push it right back towards the spot where the Prior was watching from.

The Prior's jaw dropped and his heart started to beat a bit too quickly for his health, even considering his superhuman abilities. He summoned some of the energy he'd since regained to sprint the heck out of the radius of the returning energy-field. He ended up with diving as far as he could get, landing in a large pile of mud, mumbling,"Merciful and caring are the Orifor allowing me to so narrowly escape this situation with my life." He then collapsed voluntarily into the mud.

Furling Quartenary-General Al'vik Tas'cil sprinted up besides Il'ras, followed by a few Regimentors helping him to cut through remaining pockets of Ori opposition.

Hello there-my greetings to you, High-Consul. I'd heard you were in the solar system today but didn't think you'd personally be all the way down here, on this particular planet helping us repel the crusading madmen attacking us. Couldn't resist joining the 'fun' down here and relive some of the excitement in your military career, I take it?"; Alvik joked to start the conversation-he knew the many Furling soldiers had suffered severe injuries and only an ignorant egotist safe in his or her command chair viewing the action would think so from.

"Well, I happened to be nearby to this calamitous event, and saw certain sectors of this field contained myriads of our soldiers about to be slaughtered, I realized they absolutely needed a hand."

"Kind, good-willed elf I've always you always thought you were, and still think you are, Consul." the general replied.

"Thank you general. It's my responsibility to caretake the citizens of our world and our allies, and I perform as I'm able to. By the way, you're not brownosing for promotion coincidentally, are you-huh hah heh, I jest only. I've been monitoring your performance during this brutal battle and you've shown exemplary tactical and inspirational leadership. Your judicious use of personel has significantly lowered the casualty rate of our soldiers to lower than the average. I know because of your affiliation with General Aelerothi that you brave been denied well-deserved promotion for too long. General Aelerothi has already submitted his request for your promotion, even jesting that he might resign his position if you weren't promoted in a timely manner. I'm adding mine too, and as Executor Aelerothishould be arriving too soon, he can actually bestow it immediately."

"Thank you, consul. Very much appreciate your personal efforts," Al'vikreplied with a very grateful-sounding tone. "I'm just glad to be able to make a difference in defending our alliance forces. You're not trying, by the way, to bribe me for my allegiance now, are you Consul? I jest also, as you've probably guessed."

"Goodness me, -no! I'm glad you are only jesting! I thought you were seriously alleging me to be engaging in corruption!" the High-Consul replied, played along with Alvik's jesting.

At that moment, they heard what sounded like thousands of footsteps behind him. Il'ras's extraordinary, off-the-Furling-charts psionic powers detected the brainwaves of Trand'il Aelerothi, Lekilis Aelerothi, and that of the commander of the mixed-elite forces of the Consular-Army.

Oh dear; Al'vik-it is the Tertiary-General of the Consular-Army's first division -he won't be too pleased I just left the lunar base without even informing him. I can sometimes be an exceedingly difficult protectee to protect!"The consul lowered his head sheepishly, staring down at the visually-pleasing green grass, waiting for the approaching military-grade commander

High-Consul Aravansel! Relieved that you are safe and sound it appears! But you do realize though, that I , the Consular Army's third in command find doing my duty-which is to accompany you at all times virtually impossible when you suddenly vanish from the premises like that!

Il'ras could only fumble slowly to respond like he did every time he caused an occurrence such as this one. "I...do...I do apologize general, I know...I know that I am apologizing now for the umpteenth time. I'll explain this occurenceto your immediate superiors and take the blame as it is solely mine to take."

Aldir the action-happy former squador, now suddenly a battalionor, stood crouched over the resting body of his recent love-interest and comrade-in-arms Ellin, his right hand gently gripping hers. "Now that I'm no longer potentially going to be under your command, miss, I'm going to take advantage of our new-foundopportunity to bond." he announced confidently to his fellow battalionor.

Ellinsmiled back at him with a luminous sparkle in her eyes."I encourage that. In fact I'm going to insist you do your part in this bonding, or I'll be so upset I'll injure you as soon as I'm recovered sufficiently." She slid her hand which had been grasping his and squeezed his left shoulder. "You do know I would never actually use violence to coerce you to do something which a person must only do of their own free will."

Aldir smiled back at her too, using a jovial warm expression to express sincere reassurance. "I know, dear, believe me I do. Hopefully you won't be upset with me for indicating this fact but I know you're not the vicious female off the battlefield that people not acquainted so well with you believe you to be."


	9. The Battle for PLX35R: Air and Space

**The Battle for PLX35R—Air and Space**

The enlisted crewelves on the Furling Unified Republic Stellar Interstellar Galactic Navy (aka SIGN) Ships of the Stars the Fay'rial and the Il'ias, and on all the battleships and their supporting crafts stood at serious attention viewing the images and listening to the words of the two young and distinguished primary-admirals speaking on the screen.

"To all personnel staring down the threat of immense danger on this battlefield, Admiral Andrir and I both salute you, our courageous and valorous brothers-and-sisters-in-arms. We face an enemy people today, no less a great threat to the freedom and elvaness/humaneness respecting people of the universe. They are metaphorical cousins of our ancient allies the Ancients, but have a completely different ideology than their cousins. We are indisputably outnumbered, but we have nonmaterial assets we may use to our great advantage. We are creative in utilizing our available battle resources, as well as more careful and less arrogant. Though we cannot deny that the Ori navy outnumbers numerically by the amount of ships, we should not lose heart at all."

"Absolutely not" Cir'lan affirmed with his characteristic confidence-inspiring and calmness-causing smile. "Admiral Elid and I, along with our staff, all picked each and every crewelf enlistee based on our viewing of your distinguished service records.

The commander of the lead forward Furling battleship Captain Eliit waited until his battleship was in position, s to attack the lead Ori ships. He liked the initial tactic of keeping the bulk of the Ori fleets back until a more opportune time in the course of the battle.

'Fire one plasma-beam at the port side of each of the indicated vessels!" "And then release two incendiary-bombs right through the shield breach when you notice it form. "

His staff officer, Primary-Order-Issuor Derik relayed the much-needed specifics of the order to the Coordinators sitting at their tactical console to carry out.

Before the Furlings could finish acting on that though, the Ori ultra-large-toilet ship released an extraordinarily long sinister white searing plasma beam meant and reaching Eliit's supporting light-cruiser which seemed to instantaneously cause an explosion and the power channels to flicker on and off. All the lighting inside the ship and the-engine fuel release-valve emissions outside the ship ceased. A group of Ori regular fightercraft, known as [variation of Leonardo Da Vinci's utilised term for plane] flew towards it.

At the same time, a refined-looking and angular flight of planes lurched forward to try and assault the incapacitated light-cruiser which Secondary-Issuor Daril commanded.

From back behind the safety of the rows of battleships, Admiral Cirl'lan and Fey'rial directed their super-dreadnaughts to move forwards until the very moment they arrived at the optimal safe but effective distance for broadsiding the front hull of the lead Ori dradnaughts. They'd heard the assessment that the Ori ships had metallurgy which was quite weak.

Anduril Riven, rank Primary-General and commander of the hastily assembled First Expeditionary Battle Group of the Aero-SpaceFighter-Vessel-Forces ASFVF, was the type of battlefield commander who was so meticulous in leading his troops that he would start by estimating how many possible battles the Furling ASFVF would need to fight against its current enemy. He would always plan every single battle to achieve his desired strategic outcome in order to win the whole war. Additionally, he also tended to hypothesize his string of tactical decisions for the scenario in which his forces made the first tactical move as well as when they made the second. While trying to predict every possible was ultimately impossible, he did use doing so to be more likely and therefore his side of the battlefield was much more likely to be prepared for any surprises they encountered. The general would very much approve very much of the Earthan saying, "Chance favors those who are prepared."

Oh, O'Neill. We will likely not encounter many Ori warriors in our immediate vicinity pusruing us once we find ourselves landed on the planet below. But we should all prepare to do land combat with them and get ourselves to safe quarters as soon as possible. I pray we land closer to General Aelerothi's base than we do to that Upper-Prior's base. "

"Loaded and ready, Riven" O'Neill replied to his fellow fighter-craft general, re-cocking his upgraded P-90.

"I'm very glad you're present with us today, O'Neill. Your determination and reputation even for surface warfare makes me much more assured facing off against the mixed group of Ori warriors."

"I _have_ happened to read the Earthan battle reports they submitted to us in which the SGC's gate-travel teams engaged the not- ground battles, and they valiantly and overwhelmingly vanquished several Jaffa groups

This talented proven high-ranking commander was exactly the type of elfperson to overall lead the Furling fightercraft to even up the odds against

Soon enough, a few wings of Ori fighter-vessels careened forward to test the abilities of their new enemies.

"Let's carry forth option 1.32," he delegated to his Wingors. All three of the wings present quickly formed together to create a Wing-Collective, the furling term for fighter-wing forming together to engage the enemy fighters.

The Wingors of each brigade then instructed each of their medium-formation-officers to, if possible during the battle maintain their subordinates in this giant formation, with the most minimal deviation possible, then maneuver as one to the rightmost Ori wing coming at them, and use the element of surprise to spray them with wide sheet of

Young General Riven sat in the commander's chair right next to his navigator, a Flight-Leader, or Flightor, focusing in his characteristic deep battlefield pre-battle-commencement thought.

The Flightor was also pesnive. One of these thoughts was, ~Those Ori fighters look so acutely menacingly evil, I would imagine they very easily inspire their opponents piloting the opposing fighters to feel no end of righteous rage and pelt furiously with plasma bursts into microscopic shreds.

The junior-ranking commissioned officer was truly quite a bit unnerved by viewing these Ori fighters, even glancing at them from a few hundred feet away. He thought to himself as well.~I personally have never fought foes as determined as these sinister religious zealots* he reflected to himself.~ But I always felt confident following General Riven into combat. While transporting the general around for four entire years, sometimes right into the most dangerous battle arenas fighter pilots had ever fought in, I have never so much as come even close to imminent dangers, all due to the venerable General Anduril Riven's exceptional strategical and tactical leadership. Well, whatever happens I will

Although at this point Anduril only sat observing the display at his Holo-Strat-Tac (a variously-sixed Furling technology device which simulates very accurately a visual, screen-less diorama of the battlefield situation). Riven , his mind linked to the Holo-Tac operating system.

"Let's carry forth option 1.32," he delegated to his Wingors. All three wings of fightercraft present quickly formed together to create a Wing-Collective, the furling term describing fighter-wings forming together to tactically engage their target enemy fighter-craft.

The Wing-Leaders of each wing were then heard through the common communications channel instructing each of their Squadronors to maintain their subordinate pilots arranged in this giant formation, maneuver to the rightmost Ori wing coming at them, and the other.

Admiral Fey'rial Elid was naturally feeling very safe inside her mega-dreadnaught at the back lines of the Furling. Her highly-trusted subordinate, Quarternary-Admiral [ ], held her delegated command of the frontline during this crucial first battle against the Ori Space Navy, and that made her feel quite a few times less concerned. She was itching to release the firepower of her super-dreadnaught up close but knew that she would be contravening the regulations concerning such a high-ranking officer's safety. However, these same regulations didn't prevent her from being able to supplement the frontline officers and enlistees' offensive efforts with her own when the situation became safe enough for her to pitch in.

A hyperspace window opened and an Asgard-looking dreadnaught-class ship smoothly and sleekly sailed out. This particular Asgard ship had the Asgard hammer-theme for its design. It had fins twice as long and twice as wide as the O'Neill Class. Additionally, the fins had comparatively more of an angular shape.

Supreme Commander Thor wasn't going to end up missing out on this epic battle. Not that one should envy him for having the opportunity to participate in this highly perilous battle.

Supreme Commander Thor's Dreadnaught-stationed aid, young Captain Savekn announced "Received and Relaying a Message for Commander Thor" from Admirals Elid and Andrir." Thor had been deep in thought and so hadn't heard their communications officer make the announcement.

"Thank you, Captain" Thor replied in gratitude to his highly-trusted aid. "Opening the channel on the bridge's main screen will suffice."

He saw the split-screen images of Feyrial Elid and Cir'lan Andrir.

"Greetings to you, Supreme Commander" Cir'lan Andrir started the conversation.

"Greetings, Primary-Admirals" Thor replied in resonse. "I am very honored and feeling confident that I am waging this first war against the Ori by your side. Your reputations precede you. I believe that with your leadership the allied fleet will be able to gloriously win this first battle and drive the Ori back, allowing us collectively to strengthen our forces for the upcoming battles."

Fey'rial knew she spoke for both her and Cir'lan when she in turn said " You are too kind about our reputation, Thor. But we promise you we will not disappoint you in this battle. We're not in the habit of disappointing our allies at all during such critical junctures in military history such as this."

Captain Eliit , in his front lines first-line battleship commanders ordered another barrage of turbo-speed plasma bolts to discourage the commanders of the Ori cruisers from closing the distance. "Increase our altitude just enough for us to be able to assault the closest Ori battleship on its weak topographical hull part utilizing a forty-five degree angle of fire , while continuing to dissuade them from pursuing us by assaulting them continuously with a good amount of Independent Action Missiles."


End file.
